Bonding
by Typical Swedish Girl
Summary: A poor excuse for a story, more like a smutathon. But kinky. Really kinky, and it keeps on getting worse. But the smut is still good.
1. Office Ties

**This is a story that focuses on Kakashi, Sakura and the subjects of bondage and BDSM, plain and simple I'm trying to describe the two sides of the issue, the perspecitve of the sub and the dom, and I'm guessing that it's going to take some kind of deep-dive into the minds of Kakashi and Sakura sooner or later. That said, some things are easier depicted than others, but I hope you can bear with me. I'm not promising anything else than... smut. Then again, maybe that's not all bad. Just being honest.**

**I realized that you get tossed in to the story quite quickly, but I will explain details on the backrounds to their behaviour throughout the story. So, even if things seem a bit strange at times, they will be explained. I promise.**

**Main characters are Kakashi and Sakura. ****Major supporting characters are Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, probably Jiraya and Ibiki acting as a mindpoker. They do, however, come in a little later in the story, but I have plans for them. No worries.**

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Office Ties

Sakura gave a sigh of relief as she tied the last knot around her waist. The rope pressed firmly on her skin, but she'd fitted it around her so it wouldn't limit her movement. After all, she had to go to work, and that was no place to be restrained.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The thin, pink rope with all its knots made a rough web over her body. She felt beautiful this way, safe even: In a way, it felt all too natural. When she did it to herself in this way, there was really nothing sexual about it at all, it was merely what she needed to feel good. Just a part of her.

She put her clothes on and went to stand in front of the mirror again, making sure that the small knots weren't visible through the fabric. Black jeans covered up the knots resting inwards against her thighs, but her t-shirt hinted at small bumps just over her chest, so she decided to wear a sweater over it today. Just to be on the safe side. After all, it was winter, and nobody would suspect a thing.

Though it felt so good, for a split second, she felt shame stirring in her chest. This kind of behavior couldn't be normal. What if someone found out? What if someone noticed? Maybe she should seek help for this? She shook her head slightly at her own thoughts. It was probably better if she didn't tell anyone. People had been suspended from work for less disturbing behavior.

Well, time to go to work, she figured. Good thing nobody had yet figured out what a freak she was… In her very own little way.

* * *

After lunch that same day, Sakura was sitting at her desk going through papers and medical records. Stuff that she should have sorted long ago, but she just hadn't been able to put her mind to it. She scratched herself on the shoulder, the sweater was making her itch a little.

Best as she was sitting there, there came a knock on her door. Well, wasn't that just perfect. More distractions at work. It wasn't like she had a lot of motivation to begin with... Sakura looked up over the piles of papers on her desk.

"Yes?" She answered, trying to sound polite, failing quite miserably. Thankfully, it wasn't Tsunade. White hair peeked through the door. Kakashi-sensei. Great.

"Yo, Sakura-chan." He greeted her, closing the door after him. "Do you have a minute to spare?" He gave her a warm smile, and she realized that there wouldn't be any point in answering anything else than yes.

"I might." She said, putting her pen down, leaning forward a little over her desk. "What can I help you with?" If he was going to ask her for a physical again, she'd most likely scream. He could be such a damn perv when he felt like it.

But instead of answering her, he appeared to be studying her diplomas on the wall behind her. He was a bit more distant than usual, she thought, cocking a brow at him. She threw a glance at the papers in front of her. She didn't really have time for this today.

"Was there something you wanted?" She asked again, and with that, he snapped back to life. Kakashi looked at her with his half-lidded eye. And then she painfully realized what he had been looking at. Her sweater had glided down just a little bit too much on her left shoulder. She cursed silently at her own carelessness.

"Sakura…" He started carefully, not really knowing how to say it without the situation getting any stranger than it already was. "You might want to correct your sweater." He hadn't needed to say it, she was already on it.

She felt the knot that had revealed itself, that had exposed her, and she cringed a little as she corrected her neckline. Shit. Kakashis face didn't show any emotion, and he kept his eyes steadily connected with hers. She didn't like the situation at all.

"So, what was it that you wanted?" She spoke quietly, with just a hint of detectable shame in it. His voice was very flat as he spoke.

"Well, I wanted to invite you to the release party of the new Icha-Icha movie. Naruto-kun has co-written it with Jiraya-sama." He looked away. Sakura wanted to sink through the floor at that moment. The timing was so poor.

"Okay…" She started, not really knowing what to continue the sentence with. "I guess." She said finally, not looking Kakashi in the face. "If Naruto wants me there, why not." She started refilling one of her pens with ink. Couldn't he just leave?

"Good." She heard Kakashi hum from the other side of her desk. "I'll tell him then." The chair scraped against the floor and he stood up. She still wasn't looking at him, and nearly let out a sigh of relief. On the other hand, how would she be able to face him again after he had seen what he had? At least, without her feeling the same shame rush through her body again? What was she supposed to do?

But he hadn't turned to leave yet. She put the ink down and looked up at him, only to find him looking right back down on her. His eye seemed so strange, still half-lidded, but there was definitely something in it that sought to calm her. She gulped, once again wanting to disappear from the surface of the earth. Did he pity her? The shame she felt was so strong that tears were starting to be a real threat.

"Sakura." He started, putting on of his hands on her shoulder, pushing ever so slightly at one of the knots under the black, woolen fabric. "That sweater looks beautiful on you. Don't let anyone convince you of anything else." He gave her a comforting smile, but she still felt a tear run down her cheek. Kakashis smooth fingers went up to wipe it away.

"Thank you…" She whispered, diverting her gaze. The touch of his hand on her face comforted her more than she could have guessed that it would. He let out a small sigh.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to…" He never finished the sentence. He didn't have to. Sakura nodded. "Good."

He turned to leave, and Sakura stood up to follow him out. She badly needed a cup of tea.

"Well, see you tomorrow at the cinema then." He said, turning to smile at her, like nothing had just happened back in her office. She turned her face in a mock-frown.

"I can't believe I was just talked in to seeing another Icha-Icha movie." But his smile just grew wider.

"Oh, you know you like them!" He said, turning to walk away. She shook her head and sighed at him, the guilt and shame slowly ebbing away from her mind.

* * *

As Kakashi was leaving the hospital, he wondered about the scene that had just taken place in Sakuras office. Of all the arts that he could imagine her to have mastered, the art of Kinbaku-bi* wasn't one that he would have guessed. Though clearly, she had. She was a little worse at hiding it though.

What was worse, the girl seemed to be up to her ears in shame about it, and he frowned at this fact. It was just a bit of rope, he figured. But people sure were different.

For example, his students had turned out so very different from each other. While Naruto wouldn't blink before putting his name next to Jirayas on an Icha-Icha cover, Sakura felt so ashamed that she hid herself. Maybe she even felt disgrace over that she had such feeling at all, he'd read that it wasn't all that uncommon for girls to feel that way.

He needed to go to Iruka and borrow that book from him again. When he'd had it, he hadn't bothered to read all of it, but he felt a reason to do it right this second. Nobody should have to carry that kind negative emotion around. Certainly not people he cared about. Maybe even a little too much, but he pushed the last thought from his head.

As he made his way through the old, beautiful quarters of Konoha, he thought back on Sakuras face. Beside all the negative feelings he had seen in it, he'd noticed something else as she had averted her gaze from him. He had felt something in him that wanted to respond to her, help her, and guide her. Something inside him wondered for a split second if it was really a good idea, fearing that she might reject him. But he pushed the thought away too, not wanting to recognize it either. Or the entire strangeness of the situation he was wishing for himself.

In the end, he figured that it was probably best for Sakura if he let her come to him. If he pushed, she would probably just climb further into her shell, and that would be extremely counter-productive. On the other hand, what if she didn't come to him, and only remained miserable?

He gave a small shrug, as he begun to climb the stairs of Irukas apartment building. Time would tell him what to do about that. What was that proverb again? The teacher can only open the door, the student has to decide to actually take a step in through it?

Well… Maybe he could give her a friendly push in the right direction.

*Kinbaku-bi literally means "The beauty of tight binding".

* * *

As Sakura got home that evening, she quickly kicked off her shoes and locked the door behind her. Safe at last, she thought to herself. Her knees gave in under her and she fell into a small pile, leaning her back against said front door. The day had been too long for her liking, and the incident with Kakashi had left her more than a little shaken. She had not enjoyed being found out.

As she sat there with her coat still on, she started to tremble ever so slightly. She felt her lungs and throat start to tighten up, and her breathing got heavy. Quiet tears were running down her face, striping it with mascara. Needless to say, she was having an anxiety attack. She folded herself up, pulling her legs up, knees pushing against her chest.

"Just ride it out." She said to herself, repeating the words Tsunade had said to her. "Focus your mind. Focus girl." But this time the words didn't work, and her breathing got too heavy for her to control.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there when it was finally over and she could get up to take that shower she so desperately needed. But her makeup was gone, and finally, in the peace and quiet of her own home, so was her guilt, if even only momentarily.

She rid herself of every piece of clothing before she showered, but the rope was still on her, knotted and hugging her flesh as she stepped into the hot water.

As the heat cleansed her and cleared her head, she thought of the look that Kakashi had given her earlier in the day. Like he understood her and wanted to comfort her. Like he didn't think that she was a freak.

And for a split second, she felt beautiful, just like he'd told her she was.


	2. Softcore

**So, a little Sakura and Naruto friendship and then on with the story. I'm not really the stressful kind of writer. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Softcore

The sky made Konoha echo from rolling thunder, and as it grew louder, Sakura started to wake up. The sound of rain against the metal windowsills shook her mercilessly from what was left of her crude Technicolor dreams, and just to top it off, somebody was knocking on her door.

She sat up in her bed and looked down at her feet, still feeling groggy. They were tied to her bedposts. She slowly started to untie them, wishing for the knockings on her door to disappear. But they didn't, and so she sighed, a terribly weak sigh it was too. She had hoped that it had just been a salesman who would decide give up, but it was clearly not her lucky day.

"Just a second!" She called, finally freeing her feet. She'd better put on some socks to cover them up, the imprints of the thin ropes on them were quite obvious. Finally, the knocking on the door stopped.

"Okay, Sakura-chan!" Came a response, and she couldn't help but to smile a little. It was Naruto. Of course it was Naruto, nobody could knock at a door quite as impatiently as he could.

"Just need to get descent!" She called, snatching a pair of knee socks and a dark blue yukata from her closet. She checked the hallway for any compromising equipment, found an unopened pack of rope and tossed it on to her bed. And so, quietly thanking herself for that one second of foresight, she opened the front door.

"I thought you were going to get descent?" Naruto teased as she opened the door. He was quite wet from the rain and dressed for training. She searched her mind, but found no memory concerning a sparring-date, and shot him a questioning look, letting his remark slide.

"Good morning?" She said, wondering if it was still morning. Well it was Saturday, did it really matter?

"You were still sleeping?" Naruto started, looking a little surprised. "I'm kinda' impressed." Sakura glared at him. He ran a hand through his wet hair, ever smiling at her. He really looked quite charming, she realized.

"Eh, thank you Naruto. Now, did you want something?" She heard her stomach complain. "And would you care to step inside?" Grinning widely, Naruto walked in, kicked of his shoes and sat down by her kitchen table. Sakura eyed the room over, just to on the safe side about her secrets again, but thankfully, she had nothing laying around in here.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me training today." Naruto said, looking out the window. It was pouring outside. "On the other hand, I'll understand if you don't want to. I'm starting to have second thoughts myself." Sakura yawned and followed his eyes. Well, the weather was horrid.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked, rummaging through her cupboards.

"Sure, Sakura-chan. Though let me fix it, you go get dressed." Sakura smiled at him and walked back into her bedroom.

"And hang your coat up on the radiator. You'll catch a cold." She called across the apartment.

Sakura put on a kneelong, black cheongsam and a pair of mesh leggings. She didn't really have time to put on any heavy ropework when Naruto was waiting for her, so she had to settle for a pair of metal anklecuffs. They were actually weights to train her legs, but they had a soothing effect on her all the same.

She didn't bother to brush her hair or put on makeup right away, she didn't feel like she needed to when Naruto was around. He always made her feel so relaxed about everything, even when he was his most intense self, she was so used to it by now that she really didn't care. Well, at least she didn't mind it whenever she was in a good mood.

When she got back to the kitchen, there was tea and toast waiting for her, along with a quiet Naruto who was looking out through the window, back turned against her. His jacket hung on the radiator, and the white, wet t-shirt he was wearing clung to his body. If she hadn't known better, she'd have thought that he'd planned it. Just a little. Sakura sat down at the table and grabbed her cup of tea.

"You're showing off." She stated plainly, smiling towards him. Naruto shrugged and ran a hand through his hair as he went to sit down in front of her.

"Oh, you know you like it." He smiled, maybe a little more smugly than Sakura had expected.

"Um…" She started, not really prepared for his confidence. She propped a piece of toast in her mouth. Was he having one on her right now? His smile said that he was.

"Don't worry. I'm just messing." He opened one of the pockets on his pants and pulled out an Icha-Icha, carefully wrapped in plastic. "Here, it's signed. Just for the fun of it." He put it in front of her, and somehow his smile grew even smugger. "You should read it."

"I just might do that." Sakura said, removing the plastic from it. "Hey, what the…" She stared at the cover. There were two girls on it, one had pink hair and green eyes, and looked disturbingly much like her very own reflection. The other one must have been 'inspired' by Hinata, though that girls eyes were black. "Naruto… tell me it's a joke. Please. You're not _really_ publishing this?" She browsed through the book ever so quickly, stopping to look at the pictures in it. Her face went red, and she quickly put the book down.

"It's just a book…" Naruto started, more than a little nervous. "Please don't hit me! It was all Jirayas idea! He told me that if I was going to be a good writer, I should use, eh... proper inspiration." Sakura buried her face in her hands, not knowing whether to laugh, cry or hit Naruto.

"Oh my god." She sighed, picking up the book again. "This will haunt me until the day I die. I have to dye my hair or something." Naruto stared at her, still nervous out of his mind.

"So, you're not going to hit me?" He tried carefully. "I was actually going to offer you part of the profit. We already sold out the first printing. Kakashi-sensei said that it was his new favorite." The pink-haired girl in front of him gave him a quick glare and hit him over the head. "Kuso…"

* * *

When the rain let up, Sakura and Naruto decided that it was too late to go training. It was getting dark, and they needed to get ready for the premier of the new Icha-Icha movie. Not that Sakura wanted to go, she'd probably rather train in the mud created by the rain, but a promise was a promise, and so she put on her little black dress and gameface and went to the movies with Naruto and Kakashi.

Standing there with a glass of champagne in her hand and people around her all dressed up, she figured that the occasional stare at her was probably worth it. She had no idea of how else she would ever get to see Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi in full black suits, looking as handsome as they only could. Once, she caught Kakashi looking at her, but she merely averted her own gaze again. She didn't know what to say to the man. ANd she didn't know if she liked the way he looked at her.

She drank the last of the champagne, saw Hinata come in through the door and walked over to her. The poor girl looked so nervous that Sakura felt an obligation to give her a friendly smile, and an even friendlier push towards Naruto. Those two really needed to get better at this entire dating-thing… And he really needed _not_ to write Sakura into any more of his 'novels'.

The bell rang, and the movie started. It started with a light softcore scene, not showing any actual boobs, but hinting at the obviously naked bodies. She sighed, and figured it was just going to be like the other ones. A corny story, slightly overacting actors, with pretty scenery and settings. But to her surprise, and maybe even horror, she realized that the drama portrayed was a bit too familiar to her. Not that it was supposed to be, but it was all the same.

It was a corny re-write of the story of Tsunade and Jiraya. Love that could never be, ageing-spells, politics, nights at cheap motels. Most people didn't know about it, but working with Tsunade for so long, and drinking with Tsunade one time too many, Sakura had learned more that one of the Hokages secrets. And there it was, flashing on the movie-screen in front of her. She hoped for Jirayas sake that he had asked Tsunade about her approval first, or things were most likely not going to be pretty...

* * *

When the movie was over, she tried to say goodbye to Naruto, but he only waved as he was dragged of by Jiraya, so she put her coat on and started walking home.

The streets were clean and the air was clear, as always after a good rain had washed all the dirt away. It wasn't that late, people stood outside the bars and pubs smoking their cigarettes and drinking their beers. The thought of going in to a random place and having one was tempting, but she resisted it, thinking of that unopened package she'd found in the hallway earlier in the day, a small shiver searched its way down her back.

But before she was even remotely close to home, she was stopped in her steps by a familiar face throwing her an eye-crinkling smile. Kakashi stood outside one of the bars alone, new Icha-Icha book in the one hand, and beer in the other. He had snapped the book shut as he saw her, put his beer down and walked up to her. Damned book, Sakura thought to herself. She swallowed hard, a nervous blush appearing on her face. She wasn't up for small talk with him right now.

"Good evening Sakura-chan. Did you enjoy the movie?" He said, putting the book in his pocket. Sakura shrugged, trying to look… normal?

"I guess I enjoyed it just as much as I enjoy most other smut." Kakashis grin widened, and Sakura blushed a little. "That is, not very much." She added, maybe a little too quickly.

"You know, I think you're shy. I think you did like it, but you don't want to say so." He winked at her. "Well, I won't reveal your secret, Sakura-chan." Her blush deepened a little, but Kakashi looked as innocent as ever.

"Meh, you're making stuff up again sensei." Sakura weakly defended herself, looking away.

"Hm... If you say so." There were a few seconds of silence before he spoke again. "You know, I'm rather sick of this place. Too many drunk ninjas in the same place. Feel like keeping me company?" He paused a little, waiting for her to answer, but she didn't. "Or maybe you already have plans?" He said, looking a little too intently at her. Sakura smiled nervously at him, feeling herself blush.

"I dunno…" She thought about it. Though she wanted one, she didn't really have an excuse to say no, as saying she was tired would just sound a little lame. And saying she didn't want to just seemed so rude. "Heh, why not. What did you have in mind?" He raised a brow at her, clearly not all too convinced.

"You know, if you don't feel up to it, that's okay too. I have other ways to keep myself busy." Sakuras blush grew a little deeper. She was the one making this situation weird, she realized. Damn. She needed to clear the air, or it was just going to get stranger the longer it went on.

"I'm sorry." She started, looking him in the eye. "I just can't get over the stuff that happened yesterday." Sakura figured that she might as well be honest, beating around the bush was clearly torture anyway.

And then, there it was again. That look that he'd had yesterday. That understanding, comforting look. She averted her gaze, pretending to study the passing clouds closely.

"Maybe you need to talk about it?" Kakashi asked her, voice cautious and still looking at her. "I don't want you to feel like you have to avoid me. If nothing else, it would be difficult to explain to Naruto and Sasuke. And I wouldn't like it all that much either." Another moment of silence passed.

"Maybe I need to talk, but I don't know what to say." She answered quietly. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, if you want to give it a try, I have all night." Kakashi said softly, giving her a warm smile. "Shall we?"

And so, they were on their way to Sakuras apartment.

* * *

Kakashi sat down on Sakuras couch and looked around the place. It seemed to be like any apartment owned by a young ninja, kunais in a pile on the livingroom-table beside a few rolls of tape and band aids, training clothes scattered about the place, mission forms yet to be filled out. The books in her bookcase were mostly schoolbooks, encyclopedias, collections of medicinal studies… And one Icha-Icha. He raised his brows at this. It was the same as the one he had in his pocket. How was it that Naruto was still alive?

"You want a drink?" She asked him as she reentered the room, having traded her short black dress for her favorite green yukata.

"If you're having one." He answered, picking up a pamphlet on hair dye off the table. He gave it a curious look. "You thinking about changing your hair?" Sakura blushed sweetly.

"Well, I was thinking about it." She pulled out the Icha-Icha from her bookcase. "It's so embarrassing. I can't stand it." Kakashi shrugged at it and put the pamphlet down.

"Do it if you feel like it, but it would only add fuel to the fire."

"Hm, maybe." She stated, pulling out a couple of glasses and a good bottle of Sake. "Maybe I should go blonde? Just for the fun of it…" Kakashi looked at her mischievous smile, and realized just how sweet she looked right then. How could that same girl have such problem with herself? "You know, I hear that blondes have more fun."

"Well, ask Ino about it. But I don't know if Sasuke's all that much 'fun' to live with." He accepted the drink she had handed him, and schootched over on the sofa to offer her some room. "Maybe that wasn't the most tactful thing I've ever said. Sorry." But Sakura only shrugged at his words.

"He'd just think I was a freak anyway." She emptied the cup in her hand and refilled it quickly. Well, at least she was bringing it up and he didn't have to drag it out of her. "And I'd just throw the words right back at him." Kakashi smiled at her. She was really entartaining when she just relaxed a little, this girl.

"You're not a freak." He stated plainly, refilling his own cup. "You're Sakura, an excellent kunoichi of Konoha. Every team always request for you when they need a medic-nin. You are popular, and..." He held the cup out to her. "You have an even more excellent taste for sake." She didn't look at him again.

"Then why am I so weird? Why do I get off on such strange things…" He watched as another cup of sake was emptied between her pretty pink lips. He gave a mental shrug. Well, maybe she wasn't the most sable of all the people he know then. Comfidence-wise, that was.

"You are definitely not the weirdest I've heard of. And by the way, for your information, it's really not that strange. Or unusual either, for that matter." He leaned back in the couch and put his hands behind his head. "Most people have something they're 'weird' about. You just need to accept that this is your thing and stop feeling so ashamed about it." He searched his mind for examples. "Take Genma for instance. He has that senbon-thing going. Everybody knows that he has a thing for needles, but nobody cares."

"But he uses that in combat as well." Sakura said, slurring slightly. "It seems more normal than being tied up in rope for no special reason." A frown came over her face, and she downed another cup of sake.

"Maybe you should calm down with that bottle." Kakashi said, but Sakura just grabbed it again.

"I'm too nervous, if I stop I'll understand the conversation I'm having and then I'll just stop having it."

As she leaned over to offer to fill his cup, he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra under her yukata. It opened up just a little too much as she leaned in over him, and he saw a glimpse of her soft skin under the fabric. He gulped, telling himself to look away, but he didn't manage to. He decided to turn her offer to refill his cup down. He'd clearly had too much to drink already.

"Then, do you think that you would be doing… what you're doing… for no reason at all?" He managed to get his mind back to the conversation. Not that it did him much good either. "How do you feel when you're not doing it?" She let her head rest back on his arm that had stretched out along the back of the sofa. She looked more relaxed now than he had ever seen her before. Woe for the unexpected power of alcohol.

"I dunno…" She started, spilling a little sake on her chest. It looked sexier than the softcore in the latest Icha-Icha, and to Kakashi, that was pretty bad. "I do it because it makes me feel good I guess… It feels natural, and when it's not there, I miss it like a part of me is gone. Missing." A small sigh escaped her lips, and she threw him a lazy smile. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't so damn weird you know." He had to laugh a little at this.

"Yeah, because the rest of us are so normal then?" She scoffed a little at him.

"But you guys didn't choose to be weird! You can't help it! I'm just going to be cast off as an eccentric!" She drew a deep breath and frowned. "Or a slut. All too easy to see." Kakashis shook his head.

"But you're not a slut. And if anyone claims it, I'll just have to kill them for you." She smiled faintly at him.

"That very nice of you, you know." She moved up closer to him and let her head lay on his shoulder. Kakashi "Why are you always so nice to me anyway?" Kakashi let his fingers run softly through her hair.

"Because you're one of the few people I've ever met who isn't broken." Even through his sake-drenched mind he could hear a voice telling him how wrong this entire situation was. "Sakura…" He started, but he didn't really want to leave her just now. Not when she'd just opened up to him like this in any case. She turned to look up at him, face only inches away. He could feel her breath on his mask. "I need to get up for a second."

Kakashi stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. What the hell was he doing? He was supposed to help the girl, not snuggle up with her in her livingroom. He wet his face with cold water, trying to clear his mind from the thoughts that were making their way through his head. She was so, so innocent. The last thing in the world she needed was him.


	3. Alive

Alive

When he came back out, Sakura had finally put her cup of sake down. Facing away from him, she was looking out through the window. It was raining again, and the sound of thunder rolled in the distance. The room was dark, aside from a few tealights standing on the table. She had pulled the electrical chords out, probably afraid that lightning would strike. Kakashi had to smile a little at her obsessive cautiosness.

In his mind, the scene was all too perfect. The way she was sitting, the rain, the candlelight: Even the thunder hit at the right moment. Like in an old movie. He craved perfection. Unfortunately, he also knew how easily it was ruined. So, not wanting to ruin her, he sat down next to her, acting as normal as he could. Or whatever his regular behaviour would classify as.

"You tired?" He asked her, leaning back in the sofa. She didn't return her head to his shoulder and he figured that she'd probably sobered up a tiny notch, but as he met her eyes again, it didn't seem all that probable. Her eyes still looked glazed, and though he knew he shouldn't have, he wished her back to that place by his neck where he could feel her breath on his face.

"Not really." She sighed, moving over to lean on to him anyways. Damn... He didn't really have any mental protection against it. It felt all too good, she fit there all too well. "I have this thing I want to ask you… a favor, you can say no if you don't want to." She turned her face away, and he guessed that she was blushing again.

"A favor you say." He pulled her face gently towards his, finger under her chin, offering her a soft smile. He felt so drunk and happy, but mostly it was probably just the fact that he had the sweetest girl ever leaning in on his shoulder right now. And her lips were so close… "And what might that be?"

"Um… Could I…" He looked at her fidgeting hands, and realized that they were trembling ever so slightly.

"Sakura, whatever it is, it'll be fine. I promise." Those big green eyes looked up at him, searching his face. In a flash, they changed, filled with shame again, just like they had been yesterday the second she'd realized what it was that he'd seen on her shoulder. He couldn't stand those eyes. She wasn't supposed to feel that way. Wasn't he supposed to protect her from that? "Sakura?"

"Forget it. It was nothing." She started to pull away from him.

"Sakura… Talk to me." He sighed deeply, grabbing her hand, not wanting her to leave. "Or I can't help you." She hesitated for a moment.

"Promise not to tell a soul?" She whispered.

"I promise." He answered simply. "I thought you might trust me by now, you know." She smiled a weak smile. Though it did nothing to prepare him for the question she was about to ask him.

"Um, did you ever tie anyone up?" He raised an eyebrow at her, trying to suppress a startled look.

"Actually, yes I have." He answered frankly, not really believing the question he had just been given. "Why?" Her eyes were so painfully shy when she looked up at him.

"Would you… would you…" She didn't seem to be able to form the words in her mouth. "Could you…" Kakashis knew what she was about to ask him, and he felt a shiver run down his spine. It would be all to easy to just say yes.

"Sakura…" He started, studying her face, keeping his voice steady. "Not like this. Not when we're drunk. You'd regret it." But instead of the panic that he'd expected from her, she just nodded at him and tried to put on a brave smile. He immediately returned it. "Other than that, I would love to do it."

"Promise?" She asked again, voice barely detectable over the thunder that was steadily getting closer to them. He pulled her back on to the sofa and held her close.

"Mhm…" He hummed against her, losing himself in her wonderful scent. "I Promise."

* * *

There was a flash of lightning, but the thunder that struck came later this time. It was finally passing. Kakashi turned his face up towards the skies, letting the rain wash his face and wake him up from his bizarre daydreaming.

It was the morning after Sakura, that was the only way he could think about it. She had sort of just, happened. A phenomena, like the fires of S.t Elmo. The innocent girl with a million surprises. Was he really supposed to mess around with her like this? Had he made the best decision that he could have when he offered to help her? Probably not. Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing. Or maybe he knew it all_ too_ well. He couldn't even really say that he was just 'helping' her, in many ways it was much too selfish for that. He liked it. He liked _her_.

The thought landed somewhere between an anxiety attack and butterflies in his stomach. It seemed crazy. He wasn't used to this. He liked to think that he didn't usually let stuff go this far, like he was mostly in controll of the world around him. And why was he even freaking out? Nothing had happened yet, and maybe nothing would.

He knew that he was an obsessive control freak. Usually, it showed itself in a similar manner to this: He had a burning need to help everyone, save them one might say. From themselves, if that was needed. Deep down though, Kakashi knew that in human nature, very few actions were completely selfless, no matter the title you gave them. Everything you did had it's roots somewhere in you consious, or sub-consious. But with all his self-analysis, he still came to the conclusion that he did indeed care very much for Sakuras well-being. Why he did that on the other hand, well, that was a box that could remain unlocked. FOr now, at least.

Even so, it didn't feel quite the same with Sakura as it had with other people. To start with, she wasn't the one needing salvation. She only needed a helping hand. And where did that leave him?

There was something else inside of him that answered… Something that matched the need that her eyes had told him about, and he wasn't all sure that he liked it. Something inside of him that he had tried to shut away long ago, something that made him lose control. Something a bit too much for him to deal with.

If she wanted him to tie her up, he'd be more than glad to, and that was rather the problem. He would love that kind of control all too much, he would revel in it.

He wasn't so stupid as to think that it was going to end there either, but he didn't really want to admit it to himself. There was another shot of thunder, even more distant this time. If he didn't want to change things more than he already had, he should probably end things right here. But the opportunity was so tempting, and the control that came with it so sweet… And clearly she wanted him, aster all, she had come to him.

He tried to rid himself of the thought, but it remained with him until he fell asleep.

* * *

For the second day in a row, Sakura woke up from a knocking on the door. Though today, her legs were free, and a heavy hangover dampened her mind. Practically enough, she had fallen asleep in her yukata, and she merely corrected it as she walked to get the door. As she opened it, she felt her headache increase. An all too cheerful Ino was standing in front of her, but her smile soon turned into a frown.

"Sakura-baka! We were supposed to go for brunch today." Sakura gave a pitiful moan. Wht did her friends have to be so darn intense? Was this what Sasuke felt like most of the time?

"Um, sorry Ino-chan. Last night turned out a little different from what I would have thought it would." Inos frown softened a little, and she stepped inside the apartment.

"Go take a shower. I'll fix us some food." Sakura nodded at her and did as she was told. She was too tired to argue anyway.

* * *

The shower did wonders for Sakuras head, and after a few cups of tea and some food she nearly felt like a real person again.

"Sorry about this." She said, giving Ino a thankful look. "I really didn't plan this." Ino just shrugged.

"You've done the same for me." A mischievous smile crept across her face. "But you owe me some gossip about what happened last night to get you into this decrepit state."

For a second, Sakura thought about lying to her friend. But, she figured, she really sucked at lying. And she hated doing it all the same. She took a deep breath, had another sip of tea and looked up at Ino. As much as lying was a bother, so was telling the truth.

"I had Kakashi over and we had some sake." She heard her voice tremble slightly, and hoped the fact would pass Ino by. To her great dismay, it didn't. Though the look that Ino gave her was priceless.

"You what?!" Ino grabbed Sakuras hand as if to stop her from running away. Sakura made a mental note to at least try to lye next time... "Did anything… you know, happen?" Sakura felt herself blush. She thought about the promise that he had given her, and wondered if he'd keep it, or just blame it on the alcohol.

"Not yet…" She started, earning a disappointed look from Ino. "But we were so drunk, I don't know if it was just the alcohol that made us behave the way that we did." Ino let go of Sakuras hand and studied her best friends face.

"And do you want anything to happen?" Sakura shrugged.

"I guess." She tried to sound as casual about it as she could, but it didn't want to work. "Yes." The last word was more a whisper than a spoken word. Ino sat back in her chair and studied the girl in front of her.

"Of all the people… Well, I guess I don't blame you. The man's as handsome as the day is long." Still, her eyes looked a little concerned. "But are you sure about this, I mean, think about all the stuff that could go wrong if it doesn't turn out right." Sakura shrugged.

"If it doesn't work out, we'll learn to get along and get over it." Ino frowned a little, ans Sakura raised her eyebrows slightly. "Are you not even to try to talk me out of this?"

"And treat you like a kid? Make your own friggin' mistakes." She grinned widely. "But about the other thing... It's wishful thinking and you know it. It doesn't always work out like in the books you know." But at that comment, Sakura merely smiled. "There, that's enough warning for you?"

"Well thank god that it doesn't always turn out like in the books. Have you _seen_ the latest Icha-Icha?"

"No, I haven't, and I believe that you are changing the subject!" Sakura shrugged.

"Is there anything more on the subject to dwell on? I don't even know if anything is going to happen..." She took a sip of her tea. Ino gave her a genuinely worried look.

"I know that you're a big girl Sakura, but I don't like to see you getting hurt." Sakura smiled at her friend.

"It'll be okay Ino-chan. By the way, do you have time for lunch tomorrow? I might have some new gossip for you then…" Inos eyes widened a little.

"You're going to see him tonight?! Are you serious?"

But Sakura only smiled ever so innocently, taking another sip of her tea. It wasn't like she was going to sleep with him or anything…


	4. Freakbox

Freakbox

Kakashi was sitting in his apartment, therapeutically filling out his forms and reports, trying to clear his head and organize his thoughts. He looked at the pile forming on his kitchen table. No wonder Iruka and Tsunade were on him about them all the time.

He had to admit to himself, that for once, he was nervous. He had sorted his laundry, showered, fixed his hair for even longer than usual, (which was just a ridiculous amount of time), and changed his outfit twice, (which was equally ridiculous, he ended up wearing the same outfit as he had chosen the first time). But nothing seemed to calm any of his tense nerves.

He thought about Sakura. He had thought about her a lot over the last three days. It felt like a lot more, but it wasn't. And if anyone had walked up to him this Monday and told him that he was about to do _this_ to his former student, he would have thought them crazy. And not just because he didn't believe in fortune-telling, it just seemed like it was all grasped from some strange perverts imagination. He shrugged. It might as well have been his own after a night with the latest Icha-Icha.

Hm... He wasn't supposed to think about Sakura like that, especially not with the evening coming up so quickly. It really wouldn't help him focus. Though, who was he kidding? He liked thinking about her in that way. Like she wanted him. Like she needed him. The feeling was irresistible.

But he needed to be more professional about it. He wanted to make her safe, make her feel it, make her feel good. He wanted her to have that look in her eyes, one of trust and satisfaction, and he wanted to be the one to have installed those feelings in her. He finished his last report and put the bunch of them in a bag to bring up with him to the Hokage-tower. A walk could hardly hurt right now.

* * *

Sakura started to clean up her apartment, she felt nervous and needed desperately to do something to calm herself. Ino was still there, sitting on the couch reading that terrible embarrassing Icha-Icha that Naruto had left her. Ino hadn't said a word for over an hour, save for the occasional shriek and blushing. She didn't mind Ino sitting there, it let her keep her mind a little steadier, but it still felt kind of weird with her reading the book and all. Sakura shook her head at the entire situation. Why couldn't any people in her life just be _normal_?

* * *

Iruka sighed as Kakashi put the bag down in front of him.

"I thought you'd already given these in, but somehow you'd managed to spill invisibility-ink on them?" He raised a brow at the man in front of him, in very much the same way he did whenever he scolded one of his students.

"I figured my clumsiness shouldn't be your problem." Kakashi said lightly, earning a grunt.

"How thoughtful of you, Kakashi-san." Said man shrugged.

"Not really. I just thought I should do stuff right for once. Gotta' start somewhere." Iruka could hardly believe his ears, and couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Tsunade's going to have a heart attack when I tell her that."

* * *

As Kakashi was walking aimlessly down the half-lit corridors of the building, looking at the pictures and small brass-signs on the doors, he arrived at one name that he thought it strange that he hadn't thought of earlier. Ibikis.

You didn't talk about it, but it was a well-known fact, (an elephant in the room one could certainly say), that most shinobi did see a shrink every now and then. And since Kakashi had been the case he had, he had gotten Ibiki himself for a mindpoker. But he hadn't been here for quite a while now.

The door creaked open, and a thin streak of light painted the hallway floor.

"You need to talk?" He heard the familiar voice ask from inside the room. Kakashi shrugged. Why not? His sub-conscious seemed to have dragged him here anyway. Without a word, he went to sit down on the old armchair in front of Ibikis desk, and heard the door behind him close.

Ibiki sat behind his desk, as usual, smoking an unfiltered cigarette. He took a deep drag, grabbed a pen and a pad and leaned back in his chair.

"So, what brings you here on this fine Sunday?" He asked, cocking his head towards the slightly opened window. "Shouldn't you be out playing?" The pale sun shone in through the thinly coating clouds, casting dark shadows across the room.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Kakashi began, grabbing a cigarette from the box on the desk in front of him.

"Hm…" Ibiki hummed, taking another deep drag. "Are your old ghosts starting to run the place again?" He said, writing the date and name of his patient on the pad. "Or did you make new friends?" Kakashi felt the smoke fill his lungs and how the nicotine had an instant effect. One of the upsides of not smoking often.

"Both, and neither." He said, studying the leafless trees outside of the window. "I met someone elses' ghosts." He looked into Ibikis eyes, and nearly regretted doing so. The man was ridiculously intimidating. Then he heard him give a quiet chuckling noise, which just added on the attitude.

"Then it would appear that you have real problem." Ibiki said, taking down some notes. "You remember that my time with you is confidential, but if I suspect that someone's getting hurt, _that includes you..._" Ibiki looked at him intently. "I'm going to have to investigate the situation based on given information." Kakashi nodded affirmatively.

"I am aware of this. I would never expect any less." Ibiki smiled a crooked smile.

"Good. So, what ghosts are these? Does it have to do with your obsessive thoughts again?" Kakashi put out the cigarette in the ashtray on the desk and took another from the box. "That bad, huh?" He hummed, ever smiling. Kakashi nodded again.

"How do I say this…" he started, staring into the wall above Ibikis scarred head. "I'm about to dive so deep into something, I'm not sure I will be able to get up again." He heard the pen dance over the paper. "But I really want to, it's not like last time, when everything just… happened. And I'd like to think that I'm not so young and uncontrolled anymore. " He filled his lungs with smoke. It had never felt better than this moment, he was sure of it. "And I'd like to think that I'm in better company. Still, I can't help but fear for the usual stuff. Rejection, failing self-esteem, the fear of loss in general… Lack of communication. Like I'm some sort of insecure teenager. Or like I'm worrying about all the wrong things, and not being honest with myself."

He sighed deeply and saw Ibiki nod slowly, but the man didn't interrupt him. "And another thing as well. The girl doesn't have the slightest idea of what this kind of thing does to me, or that it brings out, you know? And could she? It all started as a mistake, and only a few days ago. But I can't stop thinking about her. And now I created this big mess for her…"

He put the second cigarette out, but waited to grab another one. He didn't want his clothes to stink. He smiled at the strange thought, then continued his monologue. "She trusts me blindly... She always has, I guess I've never given her reason not to. I suppose I trust her just as much… And I just want to be good to her, and to myself. But I know I'm denying that part about myself... I want to give her what she's asking me for, without losing myself in the process. Because if I just take one step down that road, I'm not going to be able to turn back. That's just the way it works." Another silence followed before he continued, and he felt Ibiki study his face.

"She is so pure, so innocent. She has the kindest heart, but she's so hard on herself. I feel that even if I just do what she asks me to, I'm still going to corrupt her. She's so perfect, and I'm… not. When I found that knot peeking out from under her sweater, and the shame that filled her eyes, it made something in me break." He sighed. "She was always so strong, and I know I wasn't fair to her before. I know that she did better training with Tsunade, but I still can't help but feel like I betrayed her." He gave a hopeless shrug. "I don't want to ruin her. I don't want to hurt her. But I know that I won't be able to turn her down. Though that last part is probably my mind wanting to make an excuse for my behavior…"

After a minute of silence, he heard Ibiki stirring behind his desk.

"I see." Ibiki said, sounding disturbingly much like he understood everything all too well. "So, you are considering… _that_ kind of relationship with Haruno Sakura?"

"Mhm." He hummed, trying to stay sane. It sounded even more wrong when he heard someone else say the words, and they echoed throughout his brain. Damn it.

"Well, last time the fault wasn't entirely yours alone, and you know it. Anko is not the most stable person to commit to, and when you mix in difficult elements of submission and BDSM, it's not really designed to be an easy ride." He put the pen and paper on the desk and leaned forward on it. "I know it's hard for you to accept the fact, but not everything is your fault." Kakashi looked up at him and decided not to argue.

"Taking the blame is sort of my thing. And it's so easy when people just let you…" Ibiki shook his head.

"But you know as well as I that it doesn't work that way. Life is that never easy." He smiled, supposedly trying to comfort Kakashi. It nearly worked. "That being said, a standard relationship with a former student is difficult enough, though more common than you would think… I'm not going to make you think for one second that this kind of thing will be easy to pull off." He frowned slightly.

"You know what I used to tell you when you came here whenever you were younger? For you, everything needs to be done in baby-steps." He leaned back in his chair again, smiling his ever crooked smile. "Think about the time you hadn't been able to sleep for two nights because you couldn't stop washing your hands over and over again. When all others failed, I came to your place, and I saw you there by the sink. You had lost your first layer of skin because of the strong soap you were using, and you were bleeding from under your nails and all the soars you had created. Flesh peeking through everywhere. Horrid." Kakashi shivered at the state his mind had been in.

"Seems like yesterday." He said, looking down on his hands. But they weren't open soars. They were just fine, save for a few scars.

"Remember how I didn't just pull you away from the water? You would just have run back again anyway. It took you hours to get you to stop washing, and a few more hours to leave the bathroom. You kept on speaking about how you couldn't wash the blood off your hands… And it happened a few times after that even." Ibiki sighed. "But gradually, it got better, and when I was done with you, it didn't happen again, did it?" Kakashi nodded, a small frown covering his face. They hadn't been some of his proudest moments. "You are one of the most stubborn people I've ever met, Hatake Kakashi." Ibiki stated matter-of-factly. "And it shows itself in various ways. Your commitment to your work, your obsessiveness about controlling even the smallest details in your life, how hard you fall whenever you do fail at something." Kakashi didn't answer. It was all a bit too true to be on the comfortable side, really. "How you are always late, because it makes others wait for you, and then you are effectively in control, even over the time you spend." Kakashi had to smile at that. He wasn't willing to train that flaw away.

"The point I was trying to make with that old anecdote, was that whenever you change, you do it ever so slowly, ever so gradually, and you don't fall back to your destructive behavior. And if I have any advice to give you about this… relationship." He started, looking closely at Kakashi. "It's that you have better move it slow, for your sake and for hers. If nothing else, speaking strictly professionally, we can't afford to lose two shinobi of your skill because of some mistakes that could be avoided. Broken spirits are hard to fix."

"Anyway, the same way that you manage to get yourself out of your problems, you can create a solid ground against them. A house built on sand is easier to wash away than one built on rock. Cliché, but it's true. Don't just mindlessly dive in to this... Do it as slowly as you can, build it, or it's doomed before it's even commenced."

He gave Kakashi a dark look and lowered the pitch of his voice a little. "And remember this: You already have the upper hand. You are someone she trusts and you are older than her, you are also more experienced and physically stronger. Don't get me wrong, I don't mean to make it sound like I'm not trusting you here. But greater men with better intentions have done yet more harm than you might imagine." He smiled a little, and his voice grew more casual with the next sentence he spoke. "And if you don't behave, I'll just have to make you."

Kakashi felt himself cringe. He couldn't even blame the guy for thinking what he did. In so many ways, he was glad that he hadn't seen what Ibiki had seen. Still, even after Ibikis words, he had to wonder. Was he just being selfish, or was he thinking about Sakura? He'd like to think that by going here, at least he wasn't completely lost just yet. And had he been any other man he'd have used the situation to simply get into her pants.

Supposedly, his need for control was a way for him to get some of that… frustration out. Even if he didn't like to think of it that way. Beneath that need to control, coated with words like 'protect' and 'help', there was of course that other need. But he usually repressed it and never got that far in his own thoughts.

"Ibiki." He started, frowning a little. "What if I'm just really attracted to a young woman who I already trust with my life?" He laughed a little, and Ibiki joined in with him.

"I wish!" The scarred man said, getting something soft in his eyes. "But for that, you'd need to be normal." Kakashi smiled tiredly at him.

"And how would _you_ know if I was?"

* * *

Ino had left, and Sakura had the apartment to herself again. She'd closed the blinds in her bedroom halfway, a few pale streaks of sunlight striping the walls of her room. She sat down on her bed, dressed in her black yogawear, with a box in front of her. It had a small lock on it, nothing that would stop even a genin, but it gave a psychological sense of safety all the same. She unlocked it and started going through the items inside, most of which had never been used. Her freakbox. Her wishbox. A part of her that she locked away.

On their own, the things inside weren't _that_ strange. Well, at least not for a shinobi. Or a girl. Put together as a kit though, they might have raised a few eyebrows. A few ropes, neatly wrapped up, and a few metal rings to help create patterns with the rope on her body. Metal hand- and footcuffs, and a thin black leather collar. She'd never used either of those… A few toys, all in metal as well. She didn't like the feel of silicon or rubber on her skin, she could barely stand the gloves they had to wear at the hospital. A few of them were used.

There was a knocking on the door, and she looked at the alarmclock beside her bed. Nine o'clock. She raised a brow in surprise. He was on time? She locked the box, left it on the bed and went to open her door.

She could hardly believe it was him standing there, but it was. Hatake Kakashi was on time. Heck, it nearly made her feel special.

She couldn't get any words out, and he didn't say anything, so she merely stepped aside and let him walk in. He took his shoes off, and then there was another minute of silence before anyone spoke. Right then and there, he looked so different, not wearing his standard uniform and standing in her hallway. He was wearing all black, simple slacks and a sweater. The mask was black as well.

"I didn't think you'd be on time." She said honestly, smiling nervously at him.

"Well, neither did I." He said, smiling back at her. She shrugged.

"Alright then." She didn't quite recognize the tone of his voice. Was he nervous? "Um, you know.." She started, wincing a little. "You don't have to do this." She felt the anxiety build up inside her. "If you've changed your mind… could you please just tell me so now?" He fixed his eyes on her.

"I haven't." He said quickly, far too quickly he realized, taking a step towards her. "I'm ready when you are." He cringed a little at his own words, and took a deep breath as looked her in the eyes again. He didn't like being nervous.

"I mean…" He said, putting his arms around her shoulders, drawing her close to him. "I still want to. I haven't changed my mind about it."

Sakura felt her angst ebb away as he held her, and she closed her eyes and took in his scent. He'd been smoking? When he finally let her go, she slowly pushed her bedroom door open. She drew a deep breath and smiled softly, but even so, her voice was tense as she spoke.

"Tie me up?"

Kakashi swallowed hard, hearing Ibikis warning words echo through his mind.

Don't mess this up…

* * *

**Writing the part with Ibiki really got on my nerves in the end, feels a bit like I took on a project a bit too big to handle. So anyway, I'd really like it if you gave your opinion on how you thought that I handled it. Is there anything that's still unclear? Anything I should elaborate? Anyting you disagree with?**

**Anyhow, on to the next chapter :)**


	5. Comfortably Numb

Comfortably Numb

Sakura felt a shiver travel down her spine as the two of them stepped into her bedroom. She heard the door getting closed behind her, but he didn't move any further. She went to close the blinds completely, and lit the lamp on her bedside table. She then thumped down on the bed, the tension getting the better of her. She didn't know if it felt right or wrong, but she felt her lungs tighten up as her eyes fell on the box on the bed. Closing her eyes, trying to will the anxiety away, but it didn't want to work.

She heard the box being lifted from the bed and put on the floor on the other side of it, and then Kakashi wordlessly lay down next to her and put the palm of his hand over her eyes.

"Breathe." He said quietly, and she felt how the warmth of his hand and the darkness really did have a soothing effect on her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." She whispered, feeling a few tears roll down her cheeks. Tears of stress and tension, she figured.

"Nothing is wrong with you." He said calmly, wiping the tears away with his free hand. "But I think we'd better do this slowly." Sakura nodded slightly. She didn't know how long they lay like that, but he was patient, and after a while she decided to move his hand away. His face seemed so calm, not even concerned, and it made her feel perfectly safe.

"We have to start somewhere." She said simply, climbing over him to grab the box that he had put on the other side of the bed. She unlocked it, put the key on the table and pulled out a knot of black rope. She sat up next to Kakashi and offered it to him, smiling ever so slightly, a hint of blush on her cheeks.

He took it with a nod and sat up next to her, untying it without looking at her. Sakura waited. It felt like the longest ten seconds of her life, and when he turned his face back at her, she felt like she was about to be kissed for the first time. She had a bad case of butterflies in her stomach.

"Stand up for me." He said, voice deep and focused. She obeyed, realizing that she hadn't changed her clothes since she'd done yoga earlier in the afternoon to try to calm herself down. Black shorts and a black tank top. Still, she didn't have any strenght to focus her mind on that right now. Kakashi held the loop of black rope between his hands and looked intently at her. "Is there anything special that you want me to do?" He said, looking her in the eyes, but she averted her gaze. His eyes were too intense for her to meet it.

"Just don't tie my feet or legs together." She whispered. A minute went by, but he didn't move.

"Sakura…" He started, getting her to look up at him again. "You need to look me in the eyes. If you can't do that, I'm not going to be able to do this." He sighed. "We need proper communication. We need trust." She nodded, and this time, she didn't avert her gaze. "You need to trust that I won't hurt you. And I need to be able to trust you with telling me no." She nodded again, daring a smile.

"I understand." She said, taking a step towards him. "I'll tell you to stop if it doesn't feel right." She whispered, putting a hand on his. "I already trust you with my life. I definitely trust you with this."

* * *

Kakashi felt Sakuras hand leave his again, and she took a step backwards. In the warm, yellow light from the small lamp, she looked like she was glowing. She was painfully beautiful. He stretched out a piece of the rope between his hands, and walked up to her. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped it around her waist and tied the first loop around her. He felt her tense up under him for a second, how her own breath hitched, but only a second afterwards she relaxed. Just like with everything else, the first step was always the hardest for him. And maybe it was the same thing for her. But now that it had started, at least he was fine with the situation. Or, beginning to get there.

He felt the heat radiating of her body as he started to make a pattern on her body. Twice he stopped, catching his own breath, realizing that he'd been holding it. And as he traced the rope along her arms, braiding them together with the rope, creating knot after knot, he got that unfamiliar feeling of satisfaction in his system. He wanted to frown at it, but didn't want Sakura to be alarmed. Was this what he needed to feel satisfied? Complete control?

Sakuras chest had started to heave a little, and he realized that the girl probably hadn't had her arms tied together like this before. He snapped out of his own thought, wondering at his own selfishness. None the less, he loved the way she reacted.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, meeting her eyes. But he didn't get an answer, and he nearly wished that he hadn't looked at her. Her eyes were glazed with... No, he didn't let himself think about it.

"Mhm." She hummed, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. "I'm fine." Kakashi tied the last knot on her hands, and reluctantly let his arms fall to his sides. She looked… stunning. It was the look of calm and satisfaction on her face. And he loved that he was the cause of it.

"Done." He said quietly, not able to avert his eyes away off his creation. And why should he? She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Sakura smiled contently at him.

"I love it."

* * *

As the last knot was tied on her wrists, Sakura felt a strange sense of calm spread through her body. She was tied up. She couldn't really do anything at all with her hands. She was defenseless. She was without responsibility. She was… she swallowed hard. She was at his mercy.

Kakashis eyes met hers as she looked up from the knots on her arms. They had completely changed, and not to anything she'd ever seen before. They interlocked with hers, making her feel very frail, like she was made of paper, waiting to fall at the lightest touch. He seemed so… aware of the effect that he had on her. She closed her eyes, heard him take a step forward, and felt his hands on her face, cradling it. The heat made her loose what little breath that she had.

His hands left her face, but she didn't open her eyes. She didn't know what to do, and his gaze was too much to bear. Was it supposed to feel this way? Was it supposed to be this… good? At the same time that she felt like a total freak, the calm and safety was overwhelming. She'd put herself completely at his mercy, and he hadn't betrayed her trust. It was nearly too much. It was nearly too good.

The same trusted hands that had tied her up was tracing the rope along her body. She shivered as he occasionally brushed over her the naked skin of her neck or arms. There was no way that he didn't do it on purpose. The safety enveloped her, numbing her mind from her usual anxiety and low self-confidence. She felt beautiful, wanted, desired even. Such a basic desire, but she had never know how good it felt to have it completely satisfied. He had been so good to her, but she guessed from the look in his eyes that she wasn't the only one getting something out of this.

"Kakashi." She whispered, opening her eyes to the dim light. His hands stopped moving on her back, and she turned her head a little to face him. "Lay down with me."

* * *

Kakashi smiled a soft smile and looked at her back one last time before he let her lay down again. She looked so happy, so desperately satisfied. Everything he'd wanted for her. But he didn't want to lay down beside her just yet, and for a minute or so, he just stood there at the end of the bed, admiring her like one would a beautiful piece of art.

"Everything okay sensei?" She asked, and he had to smile. Old habits die hard.

"Just perfect." He said, leaning on to the bedpost. "You look stunning." She blushed a little, but only just a little.

"Thank you." She whispered, turning to her side. He lay down next to her and put his arms around her, put his hands around her hands, feeling every knot and braid that he'd put on her. He heard her breathing grow heavier, and instinctively put a hand over her eyes. It worked this time as well.

"Everything's fine." He said calmly, letting his other hand leave hers and moved to stroke her hair. He had his face close to her neck, and he could smell her scent so clearly it nearly made him dizzy. "I'm right here. I'm not leaving you."

A few minutes went by, and her breathing calmed again. No tears this time, Kakashi noted. She was getting used to him being there, he figured. And he rather liked the thought of that. He liked the thought of him and her like this, very intimate, very safe. And, though he didn't really want to admit it, he _really_ liked having her all to himself. Like she needed only him.

"Kakashi." He heard her whisper, and it cemented that wonderful feeling in his gut. He loved hearing her say his name. Sometimes, he wondered at his own ego. "Kakashi…" She said again, sighing contently. He liked it far too much… "Would you stay with me tonight?" Said man didn't even blink before he answered.

"I'll stay for as long as you want me to." He felt as much as heard her give a small, sweet laugh.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She leaned her face against the soft fabric of his black t-shirt and took a deep breath. "You've spoiled me for other men now, you know that right?" But Kakashi was so high on the entire experience at that moment that he merely nodded at her statement and hummed into her hair, taking in her warmth and scent by the gallon.

"I don't mind…" He finally said, holding her as close as he could. "I really don't mind."

* * *

**So, I realize that the chapter is a little short, but I couldn't wait to post it… I was rather nervous about it to, so please review to tell me if you think that I handled the first part of this right or not.**

**And I know, I know, people were probably expecting some kind of smut, but what can I say? It's not that far away...**

**Writers are such sensitive people you know… Keep that in mind. :)**


	6. Overexposed

**There'll be another update shortly, but I figured that I might as well post this one now so you don't think I'm dead.**

* * *

Overexposed

Sakura woke up with a burning sensation running over her arms, and she looked down at them, still only half awake. Her gaze travelled down over them, the black cotton swirling around her flesh, and to the pale hands still cradling her own. Beautiful, safe hands. A small gulp escaped her throat. Kakashis hands. His arms around her, his breath against her ear. And... She shifted slightly, trying to pretend that she was asleep. Definitely his manhood pressing against her lower back. The situation was really becoming a bit too much for her to bear. On the other hand, she had no idea of what to do about it either. She had less than no experience with… _this_.

She could feel herself blush, and the heat travelled down her neck and made her heart beat a little faster, but it stirred no anxiety, and she thanked her lucky star for it. She studied his hands, followed the scars up his arms and realized that he was only wearing a t-shirt. _Maybe she should be thanking him? And_ _damn_… she thought to herself. How had she not noticed that gorgeous feature last night? _Maybe you were too busy enjoying other things_, an inner voice told her. She felt her blush get deeper, and how the heat travelled down to her gut, making the situation feel both stranger and sweeter at the same time. That was, if it could indeed get any stranger.

She heard him sigh, and felt him bury his face in her hair yet a little more, breathing deeply and sending shivers down her spine. Her back arched slightly, and her arms and hands tensed up; They were still hot from being tied up all night, and she felt the heat in her stomach start to pulsate.

"You awake?" He asked softly, caressing the only visible skin her wrist. She nodded, but didn't trust her voice. Did he even know what he did to her when he touched her like that? She shut her eyelids tightly and took a deep breath to calm herself down. _He probably knew exactly what he was doing._

"Hm…" She still hummed, though the second she did, she wished that she hadn't. It had definitely come out more like a moan than anything else.

"You okay?" She heard him rasp, sincerely wondering how he'd slept that night. She'd slept better than ever, and she hoped that he'd been… comfortable as well. She wanted to do this again, she wanted him to want it again. And she wanted to slap herself for being so damn needy. But she couldn't, her hands were tied. She shook her head at her own thoughts.

"Yeah." She answered, stifling a yawn. It was too early to argue with herself. At least whenever the situation was as sweet as it was now.

"Nice to hear." He murmured against her shoulder, and she felt that heat in her gut travel even a little further down her body. She shivered at the sensation, it was all too much. Too much being tied up like this, hands hot under the black cotton, his fingers tracing the naked skin, having him whisper so sweetly to her _and_ feeling his hardon pressing against her.

"Aha…" She breathed, feeling his body tense up a little behind her. "You okay?" She tried her best not to sound so turned on by everything, but it seemed useless, and she knew that she couldn't fool him anyways. _She should just have stayed quiet…_

"Never been better..." He replied in a strained voice, as if he was trying to hide something, failing just as much as she had done. "Hm… Sakura?" She closed her hands and felt his hands travel up over her skin, resting just below her throat, and her need for him to do _something, anything_ grew so strong that she didn't know how she was supposed to handle it.

"Kakashi…" She whimpered, one of his hands moved up to her face and started stroking her cheek softly, the other softly massaging circles from her shoulder down to her lower back. As a reaction, his body pressed even closer against hers, clearly effected by her sounds. She felt his hand making its way over her hip, brushing against the hem of her pants and Sakura felt like she was melting. He was doing it like he knew exactly what she wanted, he did everything right and she loved it. And then, to her great frustration, he _stopped_. Sakuras eyes shot open. Why had he stopped?

"Sakura?" She heard him rasp again, moving the other hand from her face downwards, caressing that sensitive spot just below her throat. "Tell me…" He started, and she felt her need grow with every syllable he uttered. She wasn't the only needy one, she though, it was dripping from his words as well. "Tell me what you want." He finished, that taunting hand still not passing the line of fabric, and it was driving her absolutely crazy.

"I want you." She more moaned that spoke, and pressed herself against him, rocking her hips ever so slightly. A small moan escaped his lips, doing nothing to soothe her heat. He still didn't move his hands.

"But what do you want?" He continued, and she felt his breath hit hot against the back of her shoulder. "Tell me…" He let his fingers press on that spot just above her collarbones, "what you want me to do to you..." Her eyes closed again, the sensation was too good.

"Touch me…" She moaned, leaning in to his hand allowing him to press a little harder. He moved it further up to her throat, and as she leant in to his touch he tensed his hand a little. There was a second of testing, he was checking her, checking she was okay, checking it was what shewanted. The anticipation was killing her. "Touch me." She said, voice hot and needy. "_Touch_ me."

It was the words what he had been waiting for, because the moment after they had left her mouth he hadn't hesitated anymore. His hand had left the fabric of her shorts and dived in beneath it and she moaned as his index finger started tracing a soft pattern around her bundle of nerves, as if trying to take the edge of the heat. Of course, it was only making her fall even deeper into it.

The hand on her throat started pressing against her softly, slowly, not hard or to take her breath away, just enough for her to feel that wonderful, constricting feeling that she so adored. For a second, she felt more like a freak than ever, but then Kakashis fingers started to gently caress her_ ever_ so sweet spot and she was lost in a cloud of moans.

"Kashi…" She breathed, feeling how she was about to lose any control that she might have thought she possessed. "I'm… ah..."

"Yeah?" He answered huskily, slowly caressing her wet slit, softly pressing a thumb on her clit. White pulses of pleasure shot through her body and she felt herself move under him, press against his hands, flow under them; She was totally lost and at his mercy, his wonderful, wonderful mercy… "…Sakura?"

"Kakashi… ah, I'm-" She moaned again, not able to hold it in to make a coherent sentence. She felt him more than heard him chuckle against her shoulder.

"Good girl…" He rasped, and Sakura realized that she could probably have come just from hearing him say that, his voice was so damn sexy. "…come for me Sakura"

"Kakashi…" She moaned, opening her eyes and looking down at his arm that snaked around her, his hand down in her shorts… "Oh my god…" She breathed, the white heat blurred out her vision again and she arched her back as the final pulsing wave of pleasure hit her. "Ah… Fuck, you're so good…" She could feel his breathing behind her, short and restrained, but as she rode her last wave out, it got calmer.

As her mind started coming down to earth again, once more comprehending what had just taken place in her apartment, in her bed and with _whom_, there was a moment of shame and panic. But as soon as he put his arms around her again, the negative feelings were instantly washed away. He was amazing like that, she decided.

* * *

Kakashi lay there in Sakuras aftermath, pleased out of his mind, feeling guilty and wonderful and proud and satisfied and terrible, all at the same time. Well, he thought, he wasn't Ibikis case for nothing then. He hadn't even slept with her, (well, _technically_), but still he was having guilt over it. He shook his head as to shake the feeling off him and turned his attention back to Sakura.

Her breathing had calmed again and he could feel how her body lay completely relaxed against his own. He couldn't help but to revel in the feeling of it all. There was a beautiful, satisfied woman in his arms, and the sun hadn't even risen yet. There were definitely worse ways to start a day.

"Kakashi?" He heard her mumble, and it sounded so content that it made him needy for more. He nuzzled his face in her hair and breathed in her perfect smell. Didn't everyone have an ego to feed?

"Hm?" He answered, wrapping his hands around hers again. "What is it gorgeous?" He felt her stiffen a little again. Well, she was going to have to get used to those kind of compliments if they were to keep this up. He stopped dead in his thoughts. He really shouldn't be assuming things yet. It had just been _one_ night after all…

"Thank you." Her voice was so soft, and he was almost sure that she must be blushing. "I've never had it like… like this before." But her body was tensing up again, in disturbing manner that was a teller on what was about to happen to her, and her breathing was starting to get alarmingly quick. He put a hand over her eyes and held her close, hoping it would soothe her at least a little bit.

"You don't need to be ashamed." He said, voice steady. But there were still tears, and he cringed inwardly at it. He couldn't stand them. "There is nothing wrong with you." But her breathing just got worse. "You're beautiful and intelligent and fine, there is nothing wrong with _you_." He caressed her hands. "There is nothing wrong with_ this_."

She was shaking, silently crying, her breath rasping in her throat. And Kakashi felt awful. He felt so guilty, it would never have happened if he hadn't done this, and there was seemingly nothing he could do to help her. He felt utterly useless.

It felt like he lay there for an eternity and when she finally started to calm down, he was pretty close to a breakdown himself. He turned her over and gazed down at her wet face, her exhausted expression and halflidded eyes. She looked so broken, and it was his entire fault. Right then and there, he hated himself. He should never have started this.


	7. Overexposed part II

**Right, here is the second part of the chapter 'Overexposed'. Sorry I didn't post it all at the same time, but here it is all the same. Do enjoy :)**

* * *

Overexposed part II

As Sakuras eyes started to regain their focus and her mind unblurred itself, she realized that she'd been turned around and that Kakashi was studying her face. His forehead protector was gone, and he was so close she could see even the tiniest details of his sharingan. She blinked once, feeling the last of her tears roll down her cheeks. For a second he looked just as broken as she felt, but then it was gone and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry." He said in a hushed voice, as if not wanting to upset her. "I'm so sorry." Sakuras brows furrowed a little, and she pulled away from him slowly.

"Why?" She sighed, holding her hands up towards him. "Untie me. I need to make tea." Without a word, not looking in her eyes, he obliged her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered, and Sakura felt a sting in her heart. She'd been so caught up in her emotions that she'd forgotten about his and she gave herself a mental kick for it.

"You didn't." She said flatly, clenching her fists softly to get the blood flowing in her hands again. "I've had anxiety attacks since I was seven." He had finished unwrapping her arms, but didn't continue with her body, only gave her some space and avoided her eyes.

"But this one was my fault." He looked up at her, and his soft eyes made her cringe. She hadn't meant to make him feel like this, but she couldn't control her attacks as much as she'd like to. "I shouldn't have done that… last thing, I should have known better. It's too fast." Sakura reached out a hand and touched his cheek, and he closed his eyes as he leant in to her touch.

"I thought you trusted me to say no." She said softly, smiling a cautious smile. "You know, I even asked for it." True to her habit, she blushed again, but she didn't look away from him. He looked so broken, fragile nearly, and she didn't know what to do to make it better. "Hey, look at me." He didn't. "Kakashi." She said, slightly pleading. "Look at me." He still didn't, and she frowned a little. "Fine then."

Sakura moved up close to him and pushed her arm under his head, and cradling it she placed a peck on his forehead, much like he had done just minutes earlier. She pressed his head against her chest and felt his arms tighten around her. Supposedly, even the copy ninja was vulnerable sometimes.

"Sakura." He breathed, not breaking the embrace. "I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you, then I'd rather stop this." She kissed his forehead again and ran a hand through his silver hair, feeling him relax ever so slightly against her.

"You haven't hurt me. I get the attacks because of my own stupid thoughts, not because you are… being nice to me." She sighed a small sigh and massaged his scalp with her fingertips. "I actually feel a lot better now than I have in a long while. Believe it or not. All thanks to you." She felt him chuckle a little against her skin.

"Really?" He said, more than a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Promise." She gave another small sigh. "Why won't you just believe me?" Kakashi looked up at her, eyebrows raised and guilt written in his eyes.

"I have a neat tendency to blame myself for everything. Or so Ibiki says." He furrowed his brows a little, looking at her intently. "Why do you have those attacks then?" Sakura cringed.

"Can that talk wait for a while? Not forever, just not right this second." Kakashi smiled a weak smile at her and shrugged a little.

"Anything you want. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But if you want them to stop, you should probably talk to _someone_ about them." Sakura nodded and hugged him close again, and he clung to her, breathing in her smell and feeling her softness around him. _She's so perfect_, he thought, closing his eyes, letting himself get lost in the moment. He hadn't hurt her, he told himself, he needed to trust her. And if he hadn't hurt her, and she was still perfect, then the place where he was now, where he could hear her heart beat, that place was safe.

"You okay?" The perfect, warm woman asked softly, stroking is hair.

"Hm…" He hummed against her, still not letting go. He didn't feel like he ever wanted to. "Right here I am." Thinking about letting her go, another unpleasant brainwave hit him. "Sakura, do you have work today?" He felt her shrug.

"Yeah, but not until noon, so no stress." One of her hands started massaging tiny circles on his neck, and he felt his body turn to jelly against her.

"Can't you take the rest of the day of as well?" He said, realizing how needy it sounded, but he didn't care. At this rate, he was going to be the one to suffer from a subdip and not her. "I'll send Pakkun with a message to the hokage. Stay with me today."

At this, (not that Kakashi saw it, but she did all the same), Sakura raised a brow at him. Yesterday, she had been so certain that nothing was going to work itself out, that he would find her troublesome and probably not even bother to show up. She had imagined the uncomfortable silences, his never changing eye keeping up that calm look, never revealing a thing to her. And now he was here, in her arms, and somehow she was comforting him.

She hadn't seen him like this before, so emotional, so needy, so not at all like his calm collected self. Or façade. Or whatever it was. Supposedly, every positive side had a negative one to it as well. He was very, very protective of the people he cared about, and the thought of him having hurt them must be one nightmare that followed him around constantly. How could she have been so caught up in herself that she didn't even stop to consider that fact before she let him in to help her? And so, Sakura kicked herself mentally a second time that morning.

"I-I'd love to spend the day with you." She answered, burying her face in his hair. The blush was back on her cheeks. Whatever the situation, Kakashi had just said that he wanted to spend the day together with her. "Send him."

Kakashi sat up in the bed, bit his thumb and formed a few seals, and with a small 'poof', Pakkun was standing on Sakuras bed.

"Well hello there." He walked up to Sakura and sniffed her hands. "Kakashi, why are you putting a leash on your girlfriend? And she seems to have gotten all tangled in it too." Sakura blushed, a deep red that spread down her neck. _Damn dog._

"She's not my girlfriend." Sakura felt something tighten in her chest, but brushed it off as ridiculous. Kakashi lifted the small dog and held it in front of him. "And she's not tangled. It's meant to be that way. I think it looks nice. But don't you dare tell anyone about it." Pakkun barked at him.

"That she can't wear a leash, or that you liked it?" Kakashi just sighed.

"Both. Now, run up to the hokage and say that Haruno Sakura isn't coming in for work today. She has a cold." Pakkun frowned at him.

"Yeah yeah. I will. And if anyone asks for you?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Say I'm taking care of her." Sakura stood up beside the bed.

"I'm making that tea now. You want some?" The man and the dog gave a simultaneous 'yes', and she had to smile at them. "Alright then."

* * *

After tea and some food, Sakura and Kakashi found themselves in her livingroom, on her sofa, doing nothing. There was a bunch of reports laying on the table, waiting to be filled in, and Sakura was doing it as slowly as she could, half focusing on the information she was putting down and half trailing off into other thoughts and gazing at the strange man in front of her. She couldn't shake it from her mind that this morning, he'd been _needy_. And she could still hardly believe it. Kakashi was _never _needy.

But he just sat there in front of her like nothing had happened. The new Icha-Icha in his hand, eye half lidded, and not really making any noise, one could have thought that everything was normal. Well, maybe not entirely. She still had the rope on, and he had one of his hands sweetly clenched around her ankle. Like he owned her. Like she belonged to him. It sent a shiver down her spine, it sounded all too good. Everything had been so far, and it just kept on going. Even after everything had happened, she could still hardly believe it.

She put the report down, (she hadn't written anything down for a good while anyways), and took to looking at him. Had he always been so gorgeous? She smiled a little to herself. Probably.

"You had enough of that?" He asked, looking at her over the edge of the pink cover. She shrugged.

"I guess." She yawned and stretched her arms over her head. The clock on the wall behind him said it was a quarter to three. "I should probably go take a shower." He let go of her ankle and put his book down carefully. The cover made her cringe a little.

"Hm?" He hummed, standing up and offering her a hand that she took. "Let's get these off then."

It wasn't quite like the night before, they weren't as nervous, but that being said, their breaths still hinged a couple of times during the process. He was undressing her, and it felt really intimate. As he released the last knot around her neck they were standing very close, and his fingers brushed softly against the line of her collarbone. There was a second of tension when Sakura felt she was about to collapse under the invisible pressure being put on her, no ropes left on her and it all felt so empty. But she really had needed to remove them, she couldn't very well shower with yesterdays yogawear on, or with the underwear that had been so wet this morning.

She audibly gulped, and Kakashi let his hands clutch her wrists, trying to calm her a little. To his relief, it worked quite well and Sakuras look grew hazy.

"Go shower." He cooed, closing his eyes and kissing the palms of her hands, making her shiver. It was so erotic. "I'll be right here, making sure the pervs don't get in." Sakura laughed sweetly, mock-frowning at him.

"I think you already failed." He looked up at her, innocent as ever, quirking a brow at her.

"They go where they think they'll find good company…" He kissed her palms again, and Sakura felt a warm swirl travel down to her belly.

"Aha…" She whispered, and all she could do was look at him. It was such a tender gesture, and even if there was a piece of fabric between them, she felt so intimate that she could swear that her knees were giving in beneath her. Well, _almost_ then.

"Sakura…" He hummed, finally letting go of her, and she could feel the disappointment in her gut. She wanted him close. She _needed_ him close. "Go shower."

"Right." She answered, finally snapping back to reality. "I'll be quick."

Well in the bathroom, she looked herself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. Kakashi was out there, in her apartment, waiting for her. _Waiting for her_. And if she wasn't all mistaken, needing her, even if just a little. It made her mind feel light, and for the first time in a very good while she felt completely happy. After all that weird stuff they'd been through, he was still there. And she felt a lot less broken than she might ever have done. And even though they were both so broken, maybe they would patch up pretty neatly together? But she didn't dare to hope for that yet, because if there was one thing that life had taught her, it was not to ever assume that anything ever worked itself out. She frowned at her reflection.

For now, she'd at least allow herself to dream a little…


	8. The Flesh Failures

Ok, so I realized a little too late that this chapter is rather Kakashi-centric, but I hope that you can put up with it for now. It just suited best like this right now, in my opinion. Thoughts on that would be appreciated though.

Also, I can't believe all the comment's I've gotten on this story. I'm totally new to this, so I get a jolt of happiness everytime I see that someone's commented. Thank you all so much for reviewing, I'm sorry I haven't had time to answer everyone, and I do take you all seriously, and I hope that it shows in the fic when I try to explain stuff... Oh well. Enjoy this chapter, the next one is already half done and on its way...

* * *

The Flesh Failures

As the door to the bathroom closed, Kakashi sat back down on the sofa and resumed to read his Icha-Icha, but as his eyes lazily traced the letters and naughty pictures, it was safe to say that his mind was occupied with something completely different from the plot of his beloved novel. For being known as one of the most aloof people in Konoha, his feelings were sure taking him for one hell of a ride. Or rather, the young woman currently standing in the shower was. And what a ride it was.

In so many ways, it was difficult for him to believe that the last few days had indeed occurred and weren't just the strange images cooked up by his own imagination, being showed to him in a strangely realistic and enjoyable dream. But then, he never remembered dreaming with this amount of detail, and not even his wet dreams were _this_ good.

The sound of the shower being switched on broke his thoughts, and he put his book down on the table in front of him, picking up the knot of rope that he'd rolled up just minutes earlier and smiled a crooked smile. How had he ever let this happen? He was already enjoying this too much. And he _really_ shouldn't be comparing her to his wet dreams, should he? Clearly though, his body had decided to work against him, and the thought of what had happened that morning relocated a considerable amount of blood from his head to his groin. Shit. Good thing the girl was in the shower…

She'd just been so damn perfect, melting like butter in his hands, responding so willingly to everything he did to her. The memory alone was enough to let a wanting sigh escape his lips, and it took a lot of his self-control not to reach a hand in his pants, or go open the door to the shower either. Not all of his self-control, but still more than he was accustomed to utilize for his private matters.

She had just proved so damn submissive when she had wanted to be, and a million ideas of what he wanted to do to her were running through his head. How to tie her up, how to touch her, how to tease her and make her feel the kind of good that she wanted to feel. He wanted to give it to her so badly, she was like a clean sheet of paper just waiting to be written on. Oh, his mind had definitely decided to work against him today, he thought, as even more of his blood relocated itself. Damn.

How he wanted to see beneath all that innocent beauty she possessed and find… more. More of what he wasn't quite sure, he didn't dare to think that far until he got there, if he ever would. If she didn't freak out and decided that it was all a bad idea first, and the mere thought of that made him feel nauseous. The control was getting to his head, he was really starting to drown in it, and as enjoyable as it was, it scared the living hell out of him. Clearly not enough to scare him away though, and he could only pray that she was getting what she wanted.

He needed to stop thinking so much ahead, he realized, as he heard the water being switched off, and how Sakura started to move around in the bathroom again. He didn't need to worry about what was going to happen in the future, he'd deal with it whenever it decided to show. If it did. There was still plenty to worry about in the present as it was.

And where the hell had his guilt gone? Not a good sign…

* * *

As darkness started to fall over Konoha, Sakura found herself rummaging through her closet in search of any kind of underwear that she felt would suit her for another strange night with Kakashi, but to no avail. Then again, maybe the underwear weren't the problem. Maybe she just wasn't quite familiar with the dress code.

The very same man was at present away from her apartment. He'd needed to go home to change his clothes and take a shower, picking up takeout for them on his way back. This strange man that had so easily taken another step into her life, and it made her breath hitch at the very thought of him. Her teacher that had seemingly effortlessly taken up yet another subject with her as soon as she had asked it of him, and she blushed at the thought of what had happened that morning, and how he'd kissed her hands ever so tenderly. Was the kissing part of class?

At the thought, she gave a small laugh. Was it really the kissing that she found peculiar about the situation?

A pair of black panties that could be untied at the sides found its way to her hands, and she slipped them on before looking for some sort of t-shirt to use as 'sleepwear'. Maybe she could do without tonight?

* * *

Kakashi knocked on the door to Sakuras place for the second time in just as many days, and the normality of the action nearly seemed strange in itself after what had happened between them. But his thoughts were soon erased from his head as she opened the door, and he put his book in his back pocket and took in the sight of her, not uttering a word. Her pink hair contrasted nicely against the plain black yukata that she wore, and her emerald eyes glistened in the half-lit hallway. Even a dimwit like himself was stunned by how beautiful she was. No makeup, just her, perfect as ever.

He stepped inside and put the bag down by the door, kicked his shoes off and hung up his jacket, feeling her eyes on him all the while. When he looked up at her again, she was still quiet, the tension between them was starting to get the better of him, and to tell by the look on her face, it was getting the better of her too.

He didn't really have any words that fit the moment, so he simply moved up to stand in front of her and tested to put a hand on her wrist, and like before he felt her relax at his touch. She let out an audible sigh, and he felt his heart beat fast and hard in his chest. She wanted it, she wanted him to do it to her, and that high feeling was starting to blur his mind again. How could she be so unknowingly flawless?

"Kakashi." She breathed, sending shivers down his spine and making his ego grow into astronomical proportions. He took a firmer grip on both of her hands and brought them up to his lips to kiss her palms like he'd done that morning, earning a moan from her that really didn't do anything to help his mind stay clear.

"Bedroom?" He murmured, giving her a look that he hoped lived up to his expectations of not revealing too much about what was stirring in his head. But the girl with the hazy eyes merely nodded wordlessly at his suggestion.

Stepping inside the small room, they forgot about the food and closed the door behind them. She switched on the small bedside lamp and looked up expectantly at him. The box was on her bed, open and unlocked for him to study, and he quirked a brow at her as she sat down next to it and pushed it a few centimeters towards him.

"Choose." She said, voice coated with an anticipation that hit something desperately pleasant in his gut.

"Anything I want?" He answered, using the most innocent voice that he could manage, earning a blush from the girl in front of him who clearly had made it the mission of her life to never stop surprising him. But she nodded, and he blinked hard for a second before he continued.

"Hm…" He hummed, sitting down next to her, taking his time to study her face. She didn't look scared, but nervous all the same, and he wanted her calm before he started doing anything to her, because there were a lot of things that he felt like doing to her. As he'd already failed to follow Ibikis advice on taking things slowly, the least he should do was to minimize the risks of those wretched anxiety attacks that she suffered from, and to do that, he needed to get some of that shame off her shoulders, or it would never work. "Let's do things slowly." He said finally, and she nodded quietly at him. He needed to get her to speak up. "Now I'm going to do what I should have done from the start." He said, moving up on the bed and sitting up against the wall. "Talk to you."

Sakura moved to sit beside him and waited for Kakashi to start talking, and she looked surprisingly untroubled about the conversation that they were about to have.

"So, how long have you been doing this?" He started, voice light as if they were discussing the weather.

"I'd say for a bit over a year." She answered in the same tone of voice. "But I knew I liked it for a lot longer. Probably since I started training panic control few years back. Being tied up was part of the training. So that you wouldn't freak out if you were captured during missions, you know. Well, so you wouldn't freak out about that part of the problem anyway… Guess it's hard to think straight if you're panicking from not being able to move." Kakashi nodded in response and waited for her to continue. "So, after I started with… this." She cocked her head towards the box by the end of the bed. "I feel a lot better, I don't know why I do, I just do… Like something I didn't even know had been missing, but now that I found it I can't be without it."

She looked down at her hands and started fidgeting with then, the nervousness finally shining through. "It makes me feel good, and it doesn't hurt anyone, but it makes me feel like a freak all the same. Makes me wonder why I can't be normal or why the need for it doesn't just go away. And why do I like it anyway? Why can't I just like normal things? Why can't I just get turned on by normal… things? All these 'whys' I never seem to find an answer to, that makes me wonder if I should just head up to Ibikis office and get help. But something tells me he'd just laugh at a girl panicking over a fetish." At that last part of her sentence, Kakashi couldn't hold in a chuckle.

"Oh, he'll just tell you that it's all natural you know. Least that's what he told me all those years ago…" He smiled at her, and Sakura couldn't help but smile back at him, he looked so damn confident as he said it, and he'd always been able to have a calming effect on her down in even the worst of situations. "And you listen carefully as I say this to you: There is nothing wrong with you. You're perfect. What you like doesn't make you a bad person. It doesn't change the fact that you're an excellent kunoichi, an absolutely remarkable medic or a good friend to everyone and anyone. Even to certain people who are less deserving of it than I am." He paused, seeing tears build up in her eyes and felt a desperate need to make them go away. He put an arm around her back and she leaned her head on his shoulder, and he let one of his hands caress her cheek gently. "Take it from one from the original freak show: There is nothing wrong with you. And if you ever feel weird, just think about the rest of us who are a lot worse off than you."

"But I can accept other people being… weird. It's not that. It's just so different with myself, not that I'm afraid of being different, but it's just..." She sighed an exasperated sigh and stopped fiddling with her hands, resting them on her lap. "I have to appear strong all the time. Medics can't afford to seem uncertain when they're working, it makes people lose faith in you. And then everyone you know start expecting you to be so damn strong all the time, put responsibilities and expectations on you that you didn't ask for in the first place." A small blush crept over her face, and she buried her face in the nook of his neck. "I guess that's why I liked it so much when you tied me up. Made me feel like I didn't have to do anything, like you didn't expect anything from me, like… like all the responsibility of the situation was… in your hands." Her voice was a mere whisper, but he heard it as clearly as anything he'd ever heard, and he closed his eyes as he felt her breath against his skin. "Guess what I need is a fucking break, really." She chuckled slightly, and then fell silent against him, drinking deep breaths of his scent.

"The only thing I'm expecting from you is to be honest with me, so…" He breathed, letting his fingers run through her hair and earning a small, sweet moan from her. Ah, what use was it to stay sane, it was so damn easy to just be close to her... "Do you usually wear the rope beneath your clothes?" He felt her stiffen for a second at first and heard her breath hitch, but whatever nervousness had been there disappeared quickly.

"When I can." She answered quietly, still letting her head rest against him. "There are times when I use bandage just under my clothes, or all over my skin, because it's more practical that way." She shrugged a little. "Sometimes I wear training weights too, or combine the three. Whatever is practical mostly." She took a deep breath and sat herself straight beside him, making him want to groan but he didn't. _Technically_, she didn't have to be close to him _all _the time. "I don't want anyone to find out, I'm terrified about it. Still, I guess I'm glad that you did." A shy, blushing Sakura smiled up at him, disarming him completely.

"I…" He started, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. "I am too…" A minute of silence went by seemingly unnoticed by the people in the small haven of a room, on the soft bed, drowning in that strange feeling of instant understanding and reassurance that rendered them both speechless and needy to test their newly found confidence in the other. If yesterday had been a trial round, what was about to happen now was surely something truly… remarkable.

"Why do you like it then?" Sakura broke the loaded silence, throwing him a cheeky grin, catching him off guard.

"I like the control." He said simply, staring into the closet door in front of him. "I feel good when I have it. Yes…" He turned his gaze over to her, making her feel like she was going to melt right there on the bed. There was so much hunger in his eyes that it nearly frightened her. "I like to make you feel those things that you described. The safety, the trust. All those things." 'Like I'm protecting you', he thought to himself, but he didn't say it out loud. Then again, she'd probably figured that one out for herself. "I guess I just need a fucking break as well." Another moment of silence passed, and Sakura thought about his words. No, she was certainly not the only one getting something out of this.

"It's different with you." She said, half to herself, half to him. "It's so intense. It makes my skin burn but it calms me down at the same time…" He nodded slightly at her, seemingly occupied with his own thoughts.

"It's different with you too. Like nothing I ever had before, everything's so dense and concentrated." He answered, talking to himself like she'd done. If anyone had asked how much time had passed by until the next thing happened, he couldn't have answered them properly if he'd have wanted to.

However, after that unknown amount of time had gone by, Sakura decided that it had reached some kind of limit and pulled the box to sit in front of her. She rummaged around a little in it, pulled out some rope and held her hand out to him, giving him that same anticipating look again, and he swallowed as he took the small, pink bundle from her hand.

He watched as she stood up beside the bed, walked to stand in front of him and started to untie her yukata, and his breath hitched as he saw how her pale skin started showing beneath it, inch by inch. For a second she let it hang loosely over her shoulders, that strip of white softness taunting him between the two lines of thin, black fabric, and then, in a merciful release she shrugged it off, leaving him with the sight of her bare chest and pale body, all but shining at him from the white light coming in through the window. He hadn't expected that, and it made itself all too clear on his slacks. But he pretended not to notice, it would only make things worse.

He wanted to say something, but his throat was dry and he was still too shocked to actually make any sense of his thoughts. She was flawless, and for some reason she'd decided that she wanted him. How had that ever happened?

Clearly though, Sakura didn't mind him not saying anything, and soundless as a ghost she moved across the floor and climbed back into bed with him, then onto him, and as she straddled his hips he had to remind himself to breathe again. Then she lifted his empty hand and pressed his palm to her lips, and kissed every inch of it, sending sharp shivers down his spine. He knew what she wanted him to do to her, but the thought of that mixed with her brushing against his crotch and kissing him like that, and those perfect breasts so close and all that naked, naked skin… It was more than enough to bring him to a temporary sensory overload, and she'd have to wait a minute for him to collect himself again.

"Kakashi…" She purred, adding to the burning feeling in his gut and actually making him groan out in frustration. "Play with me…"

Oh hell, who ever said life was a fair game?


	9. Beginning of a Blackout

Okay, so I officially have a Beta now! And I'm ever so grateful to LunaShadow99 for proofreading this chapter for me :)

Right, so, I guess a lot of this chapter is just pure smut. Hope you don't suffer too much... And remember to review ;)

* * *

Beginning of a Blackout

Kakashi looked up at the fascinating woman that currently straddled him, how her body glistened with a thin coat of sweat; the way that she was gazing expectantly at him with those hazy eyes, body quivering, chest heaving like the air was too heavy for her lungs to handle. For a moment, his mind went completely blank. He had a knot of pink rope in his hand, but he couldn't get it to move. She looked so perfect, and he didn't want to spoil it.

"Anything I wanted?" He breathed finally, and Sakura nodded quietly at him, breaking their eye contact, pressing her hands on his chest, and drawing small, soft circles with her fingers on the fabric of his shirt. "Sakura." He said, trying to clear his head from the fog that made it difficult to form create a coherent sentence. "There was more than rope in that box..." He gathered his thoughts and sat up to face her, pressing his naked forehead against hers, making her blush and closed his eyes as he continued to speak to her. "You want me to do more than just tie you up, don't you?"

He felt her tense up against him, and he could hear how hard her heart was beating. He let his hands brush over her hips, stretched a piece of rope between his fingers and slowly let it cut into her waistline. Another moan from her, and another pulse of pleasure from him. "Talk to me Sakura." He let it lazily go around her waist a few times, braiding it tightly along her spine. "You have to talk to me or I won't know where to stop." The pretty girl on top of him didn't answer. "Promise me you'll tell me no when…" He looked up at her, eyelids closed, lips ever so slightly parted, back arching slightly, pale skin glossy from the heat and moisture. Still no answer.

His palms traveled up to her face, letting his thumbs caress her cheekbones and fingers soak up some of the heat from her blush. "Promise me you'll tell me no if it doesn't feel right… Promise me." A slit revealing her gleaming, green eyes gave him a loaded look, and she nodded silently at his words, making the man between her thighs let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "You've got no idea how beautiful you are to me."

* * *

To be truly honest, Sakura had no idea of what she was doing, but she knew what she wanted, and maybe that was enough. She knew the way he'd made her feel, she'd loved it, and she knew that she urgently wanted him to make her feel that again. She needed it, she needed him, but she had no practical knowledge of how to get what she wanted. So she'd surrendered herself and everything to him, trying to convince herself that she was testing the water, but knowing full well that she was diving blindfolded and tied onto something completely unknown. She loved it.

She reveled in the way that he was looking at her too, she would have had to be blind to not notice how much he clearly wanted this just as much as she did, supposedly for different reasons, but she didn't care about the 'why'. She wanted him to want her, to need her just as badly, to have his mind numbed out along with her and let them be closed up together in whatever world they decided to create together at the moment, to breathe the same heavy air and drown in the heat of their bodies, being so close and tangled by greedy lust that never seemed to get completely satisfied.

Everything he did to her was new, she didn't have anything or anyone to compare him with and it made it all even more intense; He was effectively claiming her and tracing new paths down her body, creating new bonds between them with every touch and brush on her skin, every breath and pant against her flesh, rendering her hypersensitive and so close to shattering at anything and everything that he decided to do to her.

There was a sense of sincerity to the man in front of her that she'd never noticed before. He was so focused, so concentrated and intense that it felt astounding in itself to know that she'd been able to bring that out in him. It made her trust him so blindly that she didn't know where her limits were anymore. She had promised him that she'd tell him 'no' when it didn't felt right anymore, but she had no idea of when that would be. When he'd called her beautiful, she'd felt beautiful, and right now that single thought was blinding out everything else. He hadn't needed to sugarcoat their trust, but he had, and it had made her fall event deeper into his calm arms that made her forget all about the time and space that theoretically still surrounded them, but went blissfully unnoticed.

She felt how his hands dropped from her face and traveled down to her waist again, beginning to weave a new pattern on her, his head resting in the nook of her shoulder as his hands created airy forms and loops with the material.

"I need the box… hand it to me…" He mumbled, voice muffled against her skin, and she pulled the box up to him. After rummaging through it for a while, he found a thin metal ring and another piece of black rope that he started to work into the design on her back, and the cool metal against her burning skin sent sweet jolts of pleasure through her body. Another ring was fastened with three knots right by her neck, and he let two braided pieces fall forwards over her shoulders. He pulled away from her slightly, looking intently at her in the weak light and let one of his hands run over her chest, tracing her ribcage and the softness just under her breasts. For all that she wanted, she couldn't breathe. "On your back." He rasped, and Sakura gulped a breath as she felt his hands continue to travel down along her stomach and out over her hips. "Sakura…" His hands moved down to her inner thighs, and she dared a look into his eyes, silently pleading for him to do something, unable to move a muscle, but all that she got was a small sadistic smile and a low chuckle. "I wasn't asking."

A whimper escaped Sakura's lips as she felt Kakashi's hands effortlessly lift her onto the bed, and with her body arched towards him she suddenly felt very exposed. There was a second of worry and hesitation, but he was so gentle with her that it was wiped out just as quickly again. Her breathing was getting heavy, but not the bad kind of heavy, and she couldn't stop the hissing sighs from escaping her throat as his hands started on her again, intertwining black and pink into a pattern on her torso. Her eyes looked from his careful hands to his fixated eyes then back to his hands, fascinated by them and the effect they created on her. It was something she'd never thought anyone capable of, about as little as she'd thought herself capable to feel it.

"Remember to tell me stop…" Kakashi breathed, and she saw how he hovered with his face above her belly for a hesitating moment, and then started to trace kisses in the open windows between the rings and knots on her skin. He licked the sweat off her glistening flesh, making her gasp, and she arched up against him just a little more. His hands snaked in under her and he let his nails brush carefully against her back, all the while letting his tongue travel up her body until it brushed softly against her pink areola. A wicked smile crept over his face. "Tell me stop…" To Sakura, it sounded more like a dare than anything else.

"I… I so want this…" She whispered, body quivering in anticipation, making him dip his tongue down again and graze her nipple with his teeth. Well, what kind of man would he be to deny her some pleasure? "Kashi… You're so good to me… ah…"

"Is that so…" He hummed into her skin, losing himself in the scent that was radiating off her. He looked up at her from his perfect place between her breasts and quirked a brow at her. "I think you should tell me…" He let one of his hands move up to her thighs again and pressed his thumb along her hipbone. She moaned in surprise. _Good girl._ "Tell me what else you want me to do to you."

"Aha…" Sakura started, trying to focus her thoughts. "Um… what you did this morning…" He felt how her chest started to heave heavier as his fingers brushed the insides of her thighs, only to rest right outside of the line of her panties.

"Choke you?" He murmured, kissing her other breast softly, voice as innocent as ever.

"Yes." She whimpered, responding so sweetly to the mild torture of making her wait.

"And touch you?" He rasped, letting his index finger trace the smooth line next to the black fabric. Oh god, this girl was spoiling him. She was completely smooth.

"Yeah…" She breathed, sending shivers down his spine. Well, he wasn't going to be able to keep this up for long without going completely crazy.

He sat up in front of her, rummaged through the box one more time to find the collar he remembered that he'd seen earlier.

"Up." He told her simply, and she did as she was told, holding her long hair out of the way, letting him place the piece of leather around her neck. "Harder?" He asked her as he was testing to tense it around her throat, and she nodded slightly, getting him to pull it yet a little tighter. Still not enough. "_Harder_?" He asked again, voice amused, and looking at her like Christmas had just come early that year as she nodded once more. "You are such a pretty girl, Sakura. You're absolutely perfect."

He tightened it one more time, and she hissed slightly from the pain before the feeling of pleasure hit her like a wave crashed onto the shore. "Thank you…" She mumbled, and got a soft chuckle in response.

"Lay back down, lovely." He murmured, and once again, she obeyed him, and it made her feel… Her head searched for suiting words, failing miserably. Hot? It felt as if her insides were melting when he decided to touch her again. "I'm removing these…" He murmured, starting to untie her underwear, keeping his eyes connected with hers to study her reaction. And the pleading look in her eyes told him all that he needed to know, if the smell of pure sex that oozed off her body didn't tell on her enough. And they also gave him another idea, and he left her black panties still on her, loosely tied at the sides. "I need a scarf or something. Where do you keep them?" She quirked a brow at him.

"In the box on the hat shelf." She propped herself up on her elbows, but was quickly pushed back onto the mattress again.

"I didn't tell you to get up." He chuckled, hopping of the bed and went to fetch a piece of green silk that he knew she owned, and when he got back into the room, he closed the door completely behind him, making it nearly completely dark again. "Sorry about that. I should have thought of it earlier…" He sat himself down between her legs and looked for the second box again, rummaged through it for a second and then pulled out the pair of steel handcuffs from it. "Up with your hands Sakura." His voice was dark again, and the girl in front of him was more than happy to comply.

He fastened her left hand first, then pushed it up to the thin metal bars that shaped out the beds headboard and threaded the link behind it and fastened her other hand in the second cuff. Still keeping her eyes on her face, he let his hand find the jade-colored fabric and tentatively let it sweep across her near completely naked body.

"I'm not going to gag you, because you need to be able to say no…" He all but whispered, tracing a rough line along her jaw with his thumb, and she closed her eyes to his touch. "But I'm blindfolding you." He let his hand continue down and caress the skin around the edge of the leather collar. She moaned, and he was pretty sure that it wasn't her telling him no.

"Whatever you want." She breathed, and he heard the sound of metal rattling against metal, but still kept his eyes on her face. Oh, he had it bad…

His fingers brushed lightly over her eyes and forehead before he carefully tied the silk around her head, effectively removing her sight completely and earning yet another moan from her. He was being spoilt, and he knew it, and he was eternally grateful to whatever kami he'd suddenly fallen into favor with. There was absolutely no way that he deserved anything that felt remotely as good as this. Or anyone as perfect as the beauty in front of him, whose short breaths were fueling that need that she'd somehow awakened within him again. He had ignored it for so long, nearly successfully forgotten it, and then he'd spent five minutes with this girl, and everything war ruined. Or fixed, depending on how you saw it. Oh, he had it real bad…

Pressing his thumbs against her skin, he let his hands slowly travel down her body from her neck, making her hiss as he stopped by the hem of her panties a second time that night. He saw her clench her teeth slightly, and so he untied her panties at the sides and tossed them off the bed. There. Now the real fun could begin.

Still sitting up in front of her, he began to massage the inner most corners of her thighs. No sound from the perfect girl, but her teeth unclench, she arched in towards him, and her legs spread a little further apart. He couldn't have asked for more.

In a painfully slow motion, he started to trace his way inwards, towards the flawless junction of her thighs, and had to let out a pleased sigh when he realized just how dripping wet she was. She quivered beneath him, and he closed his eyes for a short second as he let two of his fingers slide smoothly into her. She convulsed under him in hits, his beautiful Sakura, and her body tensed itself up against the pattern on her body, making himself ache for a release he wasn't about to let himself have. He couldn't. He wouldn't ruin this.

He curved his fingers lazily inside her, pressed his thumb roughly against her clit and watched as the second wave of heat hit her and listened to the scream she let out, unable to hold it in. And then another. And then another. And then he felt his hand get soaked, and her breath died out as her body tensed up as she all but imploded with white heat. She let out a needy whimper, and he removed his hitai-ate and pulled down his mask as he leaned himself down towards her. Her breath on his skin was intoxicating.

He let his fingers curl inside her one last time ever so softly as he kissed her pink, parted lips, and she moaned soundlessly as she carefully returned it. Her breasts pressed up against his chest, and she was hot and wet and gorgeous, and everything he'd ever want, everything he'd ever need, and he drowned in the wonderful feeling she drenched him in.

She'd be the ruin of him.


	10. Complete Blackout

The next chapter will be up in a day or so, I just need to do some final touches on it. Just thought that I'd waited for so long with it that I might as well upload the first part... Well, here goes then. And don't be mad with me, there'll be more soon! ;)

I realized that again, it's Kakashicentric. Well, I don't really have a reason for that. It just seemed right, again.

* * *

Complete Blackout

He let his fingers go lax inside her and rest there for a moment, feeling her hot walls clench around them and how her soundless pants hit his skin. She was panting for him and what he'd done to her, and the mere knowledge of it made him high, and wonderfully so. He kissed her lazily on the cheek, it was hot and wet and tasted like salt, making him want to devour her on the spot. _Self-control_, he thought to himself, and shook his head slightly. He had too little of that stuff…

When her body started to calm down, he pulled his fingers out slowly, caressing her as he did, and she shivered lovely beneath him. He tasted her release, thought it drove him crazy, and he let his hand fall down to her body again, tracing a path along her inner thigh and out over her leg. Her skin was so soft it made his own skin seem rough, though it really wasn't. Like crushed velvet on silk.

She really was absolutely exquisite, and if he could have had his way, he would have stayed like that for much longer, just adoring her, every single piece of her. But it would hardly be fair of him to make her wait like that, no, that just wouldn't do. Once again, he let his hand roam over the back of her leg, and let it stop by the delicate skin in the hollow of her knee. And so, an image appeared in his mind.

"Do you trust me?" He breathed, and she nodded soundlessly beneath him. He'd already known the answer to it, but he knew it made her feel safer if he asked. "That's a good girl." He kissed her cheek reassuringly, reaching over for the box of toys again.

Pulling out another couple of ropes, he slowly made a few rings around her leg, just above her knee. She was still up in her own high, so the effect it had on her wasn't as sharp this time. It was more like keeping on building a fire, adding even more to the intensity. A few knots later, and with her breathing a little heavier again, he looped the other end of the rope to the bedframe.

"Tell me when to stop." He said yet again, as he pulled her knee up slowly towards the metal structure of the bed. She didn't say anything, and he shook his head slightly at her behavior. "It's going to start hurting soon…" He mused, and saw how she clenched her teeth ever so slightly. But Sakura didn't utter a sound. He wanted it to be nice, but he wasn't sure that it was, and it really bothered him.

Sighing, he leaned in over her face, still holding her leg close to the frame and studied her face. It was clear that it was pretty raw on her muscles. "You need to talk to me." He cooed, brushing over her face with his free hand. "Now tell me beautiful… Do you like this?" He pulled yet a little more at the rope, and she let out a choked moan, probably raising his inner temperature a good few degrees.

He let his index finger trace its line along her jawbone and let it sit under her chin, pushing it up slightly as if to face him through the blindfold. She had a soft, rosy blush painted on her face, her lips were just a little swollen and lightly parted. He wasn't dumb enough not to realize that she liked it, but he wasn't about to make mistakes because he was rushing either. He wasn't going to do anything to her that she hadn't actually agreed on, that was most likely just going to make a way for even bigger problems and worse mishaps later on. No assumptions, just safety first and all that…

_Please say yes. I need you to like this._

"I do." She hissed, and he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again. Her lips were quivering, and he had to kiss her, had to taste and have her, needed to be as close to her as he possibly could be. As close to her as she'd let him get.

Snapping out of the scenes that started to form in his head, not wanting to disappoint her, he did the same thing to her other leg and tied them up properly, then pulled away from her to just… look at her. Her legs parted, hands cuffed above her head, all that wetness glistening between her thighs and chest heaving against the black pattern on her skin… He couldn't answer for everyone in the world, but it was sure enough to render him stunned.

Still, even more that looking at his wondrous creation, he needed to be close to her, his mouth close to hers, and he leaned in to kiss her again, and she whimpered sweetly in frustration.

"Does it hurt a lot?" He asked innocently, barely able to keep the amusement out if his voice. "Or perhaps not enough?" Kakashi wasn't even sure of what response he wanted to that. But the girl beneath him just gave a shivering sigh.

"Eh… just right I guess…" Sakura answered, blushing again. _She's so pretty…_

"I didn't know that you were so fond of pain." He murmured in a low voice, kissing her hot cheeks, realizing that he'd just sunk a little deeper into this.

"Neither did I..." Sakura purred, and he let one of his hands trace its way from her ankle up to the soft skin of her thigh. He absolutely adored her.

"It suits you though." He continued, letting his nails graze her skin slightly, earning a small gasp from her. "It makes you even pettier… Not that I know how that's possible."

"And that voice suits you, sensei..." She continued, an almost cocky tone in her voice, biting her bottom lip harshly, and Kakashi smiled. How could he not?

"Mm…" He was going to make her wait a little longer, seeing as she unintentionally rewarded him so much for it, and how much he enjoyed it. "I think you're right. I'm growing rather fond of it as well." He pulled away from her face, licked his lips and tugged the mask down to his neck. Pearls of sweat were forming on his skin, and he removed his black t-shirt as well, not realizing until the air hit him just how hot he was. He'd had his mind caught up in other matters completely. "Just like I'm growing rather fond of you." He hummed absentmindedly.

And with the awareness of the heat, there came the realization of his own frustration as well. He had a bad case of it, and he needed to desperately do something about it before he went completely crazy. Frustration, like he'd never had a woman in all of his life. Like he'd never wanted anyone like he wanted her right now, and he knew that the thought hit a little too close to home. He needed her, he needed to get release, he needed to be inside of her and make her clench around him like she'd done just minutes ago.

But he didn't like to need things, or people either, and though he was aware of just how much he needed her right then, he wouldn't let himself do what he most wanted to: To fuck the pretty, tied up girl beneath him senseless. Like he was just some animal responding to his basic instincts. No… he wanted her to beg for it first, and maybe then some. And if worse came to worse, and this was the only night he'd ever get with her, why not make the most of it that he possibly could?

"You sweet, sweet girl…What am I to do with you?" He murmured to himself, finally letting go of his obsessing thoughts and trailed kisses along her jawbone and up towards her rose-tinted mouth. She licked her lips, and she was so unbearably sexy, making that aching need in him grow even more. Kiss her. He really need to do it, properly, in all of his clouded mind it was the only thing that he could make out among the hazy thoughts running through it.

Carefully, holding his breath, he let his tongue brush over her lips, and when she parted them he kissed her deeply and shivered along with her. She was pushing herself up towards him, and he closed his eyes, dazed from the feel of her against him. How long ago was it since he'd last kissed a woman like this? Sex was one thing, but he usually kept his mask in place, keeping things casual, and nobody ever expected anything different from him so it had never been a problem. And he hadn't felt that there was any point to it either. Sex was just… necessary. Like eating and sleeping. This…

When had he last kissed a woman like this? Probably never.

The thought shot like a bolt of lightning through his consciousness. Of course things could never just be casual with Sakura, but… No, he had to block those thoughts out right now. He'd think about that tomorrow. Right now, he'd just savor this. He would take care of her, for as long as she let him.

Or for as long as he could, for that matter. This wickedly responsive girl, how was he supposed to keep his head clear like this? He needed his release, and he needed it so badly that he didn't like to admit it to himself. Just the smell of her being so excited was driving him to some limit he hadn't known that he had.

When her body arched up against him, his hand moved down between her thighs again out of reflex, and like a charm her whimpering was back, making him frown at his own lousy self-control. He needed something right now, anything really.

"Won't you be a good girl and come for me again?" He whispered, letting two fingers slide roughly into her, and she gasped as he felt her insides tighten around them instantaneously. "Hell." He cursed under his breath, closing his eyes as he felt another pulse of blood shoot down to his crotch. Her moans were shallow, like her breathing, urging him to go on. "Oh yes… and again." He bit into the skin in the nook of her neck, and she hissed sharply. "Come for me."

"A-Again?" Her chest heaved heavily. "Oh my god… ah… yes sensei." Sakura hissed, arching her back as much as he body allowed, effectively pressing herself up against his crotch, and he let out a low groan in frustration at the sensation of his perfect girl reacting like clockwork. His… She was surely his now, right? He wouldn't stand for any other man ever having her this way after this. At least that's what he'd like to think. Damn, that thought _really_ didn't belong in his head.

"Take me already… it's torture." She pleaded, but he just shook his head, pushed another finger inside her and continued to kiss her, trailing a thin path downwards over her torso, placing wet kisses where he found her skin peeping through the windows of black, twisted cotton fiber. _She's begging you… what more do you want?_

"Not yet." He mumbled, trying not to make it sound as if he was about to give in to her words. _One thing at a time_, and if there was only _one thing_ he was going to do before he indeed decided to fuck her, it was to taste her properly.

He let his fingers stay inside her and pressed them slightly upwards, and he was rewarded with a throaty moan as he hit the sweet spot he'd been looking for. Then he let his tongue dip down onto her hot wetness, and she went quiet again. Every muscle in her body tensed up, and then, after a few seconds, came the sweetest sigh he'd ever heard a woman release. A hard wave of pleasure hit his gut, and he finally pulled out his fingers, letting his tongue carefully go over her wet folds. But she was already long gone in the white bliss, and he was lost in the delicious smell oozing from her core as he went even deeper into her.

From this point on, it was a lovely kind of torture that he put her, (and himself), through. She was definitely getting overstimulated in every proper way, but it felt so good that she wouldn't tell him no, at least not right away, and he was all too aware of that. He took pride in it. She started to shake as the muscles in her thighs cramped, and heavy strained moans erupted from her throat as he tasted her glistening insides, let his thumbs part her a little more for him, and then delved into her as far as her clenching flesh would let him. The rasping sighs became a restrained scream, and he continued like that for a while, if only to prove to himself that he could.

A few minutes or so later, when he'd decided that neither he nor she couldn't take it anymore, he kissed her clit softly and let his hands search their way to the ropes keeping her legs tied against the bed. He needed her close, wrapped around him, needed as much of her hot body around him that he could get, and he needed it _now_.

"Kashi?" Sakura whispered as he started untying the part just below her knees, and he realized that he was moving too fast for her, completely neglecting any form of communication, and he'd done it without really thinking too much about it himself. He needed to stop, he was supposed to make her feel good, not shock-treat her.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, frustration and real guilt mixing in his voice, making the girl beneath him frown with uneasiness. He didn't have the comfort of hesitating, or screwing up. He didn't get to first make her okay every step, the go all rogue on her and not give any warning before he acted. Her frown grew deeper as he pondered what to do. _Definitely not good_. He was about to mess this up because of a seconds carelessness. Shit.

"You okay?" The perfect girl said quietly, and he quickly moved his hands up to her neck to untie the blindfold. He needed to make her feel safe again, to reassure her that everything was indeed fine and that the one second of him acting strangely wasn't important. The way she pressed her shoulders inwards showed that she'd already began growing nervous, and having everything so much on the edge made the intimacy and trust they'd built up all too easy to shatter. He wasn't allowed to hesitate or do sudden things like that, he just wasn't.

But the girl beneath him didn't react in any way that he'd expected. There wasn't any distress in her face at all. Rather, for a moment, Sakura just stared at him in shock, but the stare was soon replaced with a wanting smile. She bit her lip in a way that made him want to do even naughtier things to her than he already had, and he furrowed his brows slightly. How could she still just want more? Hadn't she been frowning just a second ago?

And then he realized, all too late, that her expression didn't have anything to do with the rope or cuffs or his voice or anything he'd done, rather it had to do with something he hadn't done... In his stress to prevent any bad situation that might occur, he'd forgotten about himself completely. He'd forgotten to put his mask back on. Well, it wasn't like he could undo it now… And shelooked like she wanted the same thing he did. Well, maybe he hadn't forgotten as much as that he hadn't cared if she saw him… Because it felt good around her? Because he was comfortable around her? Maybe there were no mistakes, rather his subconscious making him do what he really wanted to… Maybe he just really liked her.

_Oh don't be silly, of course you're comfortable around her, you've known her for years... And this just brought you even closer together._

"I'm okay." He breathed hoarsely, leaning in close over her, finding something in her eyes that scared him more than any of his obsessive behavior ever had. "Are you okay?" The seemingly perfect woman beneath him nodded quietly and tipped her head back slightly, as if begging him to kiss her. And there was nothing in the world that he'd rather do.

"Yeah…" She murmured into his lips, pressing hers demandingly against his. "You can untie me if you want…" She continued suggestively, biting his lower lip softly, effectively getting him to melt against her. All he wanted was for her to want him back, and he kissed her deeply, tasted her sweet mouth and tongue and caressed her cheeks with his fingertips.

For all that he tried, there was no way of staying innocent when you had _such_ a wonderfully hot body pressed up against you like there was nothing else in the world to care about, like it wasn't even real to begin with. So he let his tongue graze her lips, and she parted them yet again, allowing their taste and heat to blend into each other. It wasn't tense or lazy like the other ones they'd had, the intensity was different. He felt strangely naked knowing that she could see him, but it was okay; He wanted her to see him, and the way that she kissed him revealed that there was more than sex to this for her as well. He'd had sex before, to satisfy that physical need you couldn't do much about. He knew she'd had it too, all shinobi did it. This was just… more. More of everything good, more of everything he really wanted, more like…

It scared him out of his mind at the same time as it made him feel invincible.

"I'm uncuffing you." He mumbled through a breath between the kisses, and she nodded faintly, relaxing her body against him. The metal rattled for a second, and then her arms fell free to her sides, and she clenched her fists and moved her wrists around slightly to get the blood flow back, ever kissing him. His hands continued down to the knots just above her knees, undoing them as well, making Sakura draw a deep, hissing breath. Without doubt, he legs were burning from the blood pumping out into them again. Why was the thought of that so damn exciting?

"I need you." She said finally, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him even closer to her, and he let his body fully rest against her, feeling the clash of naked skin and heat and sweat of the immaculate woman beneath him. Like she was the only thing still keeping him down to the earth. Like she was the only thing that mattered.

"You have me." He murmured into her neck, biting the skin in the nook of it. "But I bet I need you more…"


	11. Complete Blackout part II

Complete Blackout part II

For the split part of a second, and for what seemed like the millionth time that night, Hatake Kakashi went through an inner crisis. A minor one, but a crisis none the less, and by now, he was getting readily sick of them. It was amazing how many thoughts the brain could process at once, force onto his consciousness, make him question every single detail of his behavior. So, what were the thoughts running through his head for that tiny moment? Of course, they were thoughts about her.

Every time that things seemed too easy or perfect to be true, his mind did this to him. Froze up momentarily. Reminded him that it indeed _was_ too good to be true. So what if it was this time? He was riding on a wave of pleasure and ego that made it possible to shut the negative voices in his head away. And the image of her below him, whimpering, wet and hot didn't exactly hurt either.

_What if she doesn't want you tomorrow?_

The words blazed through his head as he was leaning in to kiss her again, wanting badly to touch her red, swollen lips with his own, closing his eyes as he did. Even her lips tasted salty now, and he saw how strands of her hair lay slick against the skin on her face, soaked in sweat from the immense heat in the room.

_I'll make her want me._

Her tongue was so soft against his lips, so needy, and he reveled in it, in her wanting him like this. Her hands were carefully starting to search their way down over his ribcage, and she moaned into his kiss as they travelled down over his torso, satisfied with what they found.

_What if she doesn't need you tomorrow?_

The palms of her hands caressed him up towards his neck, and he bent his head down and kissed them, kissed her fingers, sucked lightly on her fingertips. She whimpered softly again, arching her body up against him, earning a deep, frustrated sigh from the otherwise legendarily composed copy ninja.

_I'll make her need me._

She pulled away from his mouth, letting her digits trace a pattern across his skin, downwards to the hem of his pants and started to undo his belt. He shivered as she brushed over him, and the promise of even more of her against him was unbearable. Release. He craved it badly.

"Sakura." He moaned against her, falling heavy onto her as she let one of her hands find its way to his underwear. Shit. It was getting downright _painful, _and he was starting to crack_._

"Aha?" The perfect girl more moaned than spoke, starting to stroke him through the thin cotton fabric, getting him to bite down harshly on her neck. Did she have to taste so good?

"Sakura…" He purred into her skin. Everyone had a limit, and he was about to reach his. "Don't do this to me." She shifted slightly beneath him.

"Don't do what?" She teased, kissing him lightly on the sensitive skin just beneath his ear.

"Don't tease me…" He mumbled through his teeth, contemplating to let one of his hands move to that wet slit of hers again. Two could play this game.

"Or else what?" Kakashi startled at her words. Or else what indeed? They didn't have a protocol for that yet, if they'd ever have one. But he'd like to think that they might someday... Another deep sigh of frustration escaped his throat, whether he wanted it to or not. She was such a cute tease. "I'm sorry sensei, that was very…bad of me. Can I make it up to you?" She mumbled against his shoulder, still stroking his length, effectively driving him to the edge of emotional ruin. It wasn't fair. And it was nearly too see-through for his taste.

"Oh, and just how would you do that?" He breathed, starting to trace a line of kisses up to her mouth again, but she sat up before he got the chance to reach it. And then she pushed him off her slightly so that she could get out of the bed. _Wait, what? _Had he said something wrong?

"You need to help me do it." Sakura whispered. And running his hand through his messy hair, Kakashi sat himself up on the edge of the bed to face her. Was there a tiny sadist living in her that had finally decided to show itself? What was it she wanted to do to him? Her pale body glistened in the thin trickle of moonlight that came in through the blinds as she stood in front of him. The rope laced a perfect pattern on her body, making her look like a living piece of art and he shivered slightly at the sight. He could see her chest rise, her breathing was heavy, but it wasn't nervous. Just hot. And then…

She got down on her knees in front of him, and his jaw actually dropped slightly.

_Oh god._

She looked up at him and blushed, then started to pull his underwear and pants down. When she placed his hands on her head, Kakashis mind went blank. He merely closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in her hair.

_This can't be real._

But it was real. Wonderfully real. The silky strands between his fingers, the feel of her shoulders against his inner thighs as she leaned in… Her face disappearing beneath his hands and the pink mess that they held. And the way that he felt her soft tongue lick its way from the root to the tip of his cock, making him hiss sharply and have to use all of his self-control not to come the second she touched him. It would have been all too easy.

Obviously torturing Kakashi, Sakura was making him wait for her to part her pretty lips for him. She wouldn't take him in. He frowned slightly in frustration, but couldn't help but to be slightly amused at the same time. Wicked, wicked girl. _I'm getting you for this later… There will totally be another time after this one._

"Sensei…" She purred beneath him, licking his head harshly, making him clench his fingers in her locks. How did she manage to sound _so_ innocent at the same time as she was doing this? Then again, maybe she was. Maybe this was just totally fucked up.

"Hm…" He hummed, trying to think clearly, failing miserably as she dipped her tongue down over him again, making him catch his breath in his throat.

"Could you… be in charge of this?" She asked shyly, and Kakashi furrowed his brows slightly. Then a small, sly smirk crept over his face as he felt her kiss him tauntingly slow. A little bit of payback couldn't hurt, right?

"Oh, could I ever…" He murmured and pulled her hair to force her head back so that he could kiss her sweetly. Her eyes were half lidded, glowing with expectation and pure, unveiled lust. If he could have gotten any harder, he definitely would have. "Raise your hand… to stop." He rasped finally, letting his hands tug a little at her hair before he lazily pressed her face down towards his crotch, not bothering with hesitation. She knew what she wanted, who was he to deny her?

Sakura moaned, and this time, she did take him in. Inch by inch, her hot, wet mouth let him glide into her. His entire body went stiff when she reached about half, he could feel her _purring_ against him and how her nails dug themselves into the skin of his hips. Clearly, half was the limit of her comfort zone, and he halted for a second, but she didn't tell him to stop. _Very well…_

As he decided against having any mercy on the perfect girl in his hands, he pushed himself fully down her throat. And she moaned. Again. Of course she moaned, she _was_ the perfect girl, and he frowned slightly from the effort of trying to stay calm. When she finally gagged, he let his hands fall back to rest on the bed. Sakuras head pulled away from him and she looked up at him, just a hint of frustration in the emerald eyes, maybe thinking he was teasing. She'd be reading him all wrong.

Through the haze in his mind, he'd managed to realize what she was after. That sweet spot on her throat, it was _in_ her throat as well. No wonder she liked this, no wonder she moaned like she did, she apparently loved it when he choked her. Damn… He was enjoying being in charge of this more every second that went by. Though, it would not be easy to keep from coming if you had a girl moaning when she blew you. He was only human, after all… well, technically anyhow.

"I'm not going to last like this." He murmured, leaning in to kiss her, and she nodded weakly against him.

"Then don't." She whispered, dipping her head down again, making him hiss from the sensation of her lips against him.

"But… ah…" His voice failed him as she took most of him in her mouth again and started to move up and down over him slowly._ She knows exactly what she's doing. _"I'm gonna'…" He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned back on his elbows, feeling every muscle in his body tense up. "S-Sakura… you're…" _You're going to get it all down your pretty throat._

As she took all of him completely in again, he let his lids open slightly and gazed at her, only to find her cheekily looking back up at him. It was enough to push him over that magical edge he'd been avoiding, and his hips thrust himself into her a little deeper, hitting the back of her throat. He heard her, he even _felt_ her gag, but she didn't pull away. With his senses numbed from the heat blazing through him, his mind stunned from the vision in front of him, he watched Sakura like hypnotized as she swallowed when he came. She didn't look away. Hell, she barely even blinked, licking her lips as she pulled away. Was she even allowed to do that? It was so far beyond sexy that he didn't even find a word to describe it with.

"You're incredible." He breathed finally, watching her as she stood up again to stretch her arms above her head, displaying her beautifully sculpted body for him. With a very satisfactory look on her face, she climbed up on the bed to lie down next to him, and he might have been imagining it, but he could have sworn that she was still purring. He let himself fall back too, wrapped his arms around her and held her close, wanting still to be as near her as he could be. "I can't believe that you just did that." Sakura giggled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her nearly naked body against him.

"Me neither." She nuzzled her face in the nook of his neck and bit him lightly. "It was a bit much though." Kakashi shrugged slightly, smiled and running a hand through her hair, nearly blushing. But just _nearly_.

"Oh, it's all your fault."

"Hm."

"It's true."

"I liked it."

"Hm." Kakashi hummed, mind trying to wrap itself around what he'd just discovered. "I noticed."

"..." He smiled and kissed her forehead, a hint of amusement in his voice as he continued.

"Are you embarrassed?" Sakura shrugged slightly in response.

"Yeah… It's not normal."

"So what?"

"So… It makes me feel like a slut." He didn't care much for how her voice had just changed. It wasn't all sweet and confident anymore. Not good.

"Hey… That's not an okay way to talk about… yourself." _My girl. _Scratch that thought. It didn't help him thinking clearly.

"Well it's true."

"Is that so?" He sighed lightly, stroking her hair. "That strange. I didn't know that there were specific things that automatically made you one?"

"…"

"You don't become a slut because you like it kinky. As a matter of fact, I never quite bothered to learn the concept of it at all." He felt Sakura stiffen slightly, but merely continued to stroke her hair. "So, answer me this. Did it feel good?" He felt her nod against him, and there was more than one piece of him that was glad at that confirmation.

"Too good." She sighed, letting one of her hands caress the skin on the back of his neck.

"Hm." He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her fussing with him. "There is no such thing. Then I wouldn't even be here. Then you're too good." Sakura had to laugh at that.

"Well aren't you smooth." She kissed his neck, and that spot just below his ear again, sending shivers through him.

"Does it work?"

"Heh, yeah."

"Well then." He kissed a piece of skin he found somewhere peeping out through the rope on her shoulder. "Long as I convince you to do that again… You've totally ruined me for other women now, you know that right?" She laughed again, more confidently this time.

"Bet you tell that to _all_ the girls."

"Hm. Do you tell that to _all _the other guys?"

"And which ones would that be?"

"Oh, I don't know… And I don't want to know either."

"Well I don't."

"Hm."

"And I don't want to…" He felt how she took a deep breath, shivered slightly and somehow pressed herself even closer to him. It was probably better not to finish that sentence. A minute of silence passed by, and Kakashi lay contently next to her, just breathing in the heavy scent of her. Everything about her smelled like sex right now. "None of this feels real." She mumbled against him, making him shrug in response.

"I know."

"What if you're not here when I wake up?"

"Then there's probably been some kind of emergency."

"You idiot…" Sakura patted him on the head. "I mean, what if this is all just some strange dream my head is torturing me with?"

"You mean, what if it's some wonderful dream I'm having right now?" He mused, biting down into that same spot on her shoulder, making her purr again. He really could listen to that sound all night. "Then I'd have to ask you out tomorrow to see if you're anything close to this in real life." And then he decided that it was time he bit his tongue. He was blabbing too much for his own good.

"You'd ask me out?" Sakura sounded amused. Not what he'd expected.

"Would you say yes?" He drew in a breath of her scent and let it get to his head just a little.

"Ha ha, no way! I don't like to get stood up." Well, he had to admit that it was a valid argument.

"That's very cold of you, I think." He said with a mock-hurt tone to his voice.

"More like rational if you ask me."

"Fine, I won't ask you then. Just don't stop purring." Sakura gave him a smug smile.

"Fine with me." Kakashi raised his right brow.

"Hey, if this is my dream, aren't you supposed to be nice?"

"Well, maybe it's a nightmare?" She kissed her way up to his cheek, making him feel like he was melting.

"Hm." She grazed his cheek with her lips, and he let his hands rest on her soft hips. "How can you be so cold and still so hot at the same time?" Sakura shrugged.

"Oh, it's probably your fault..."

She kissed him sweetly on the lips, and the warmth in his gut told him that it was time to continue what they had started. But not finish, not yet. So he let one of his hands fall down between her legs, silently asking her to part them, and she did. Sakura let her hands caress his face and ran her fingers through his hair, and he closed his eyes and just enjoyed it, sighing contently into her mouth. Her breathing got just a little heavier, and she tensed up pleasantly beneath him. Perfect.

Feeling the soft skin of her inner thighs again forced Kakashi to realize that maybe he wasn't quite as content as he would like to have been, and he needed to do something about that. But first, he wanted to make her purr again… Just once more, and maybe another one after that. Why had she stopped anyway? As soon as he started to move his hand up over her thigh, he heard her breath hitch, and it sent a ridiculous amount of pleasure through him.

"Sakura." He murmured into her kiss, letting his thumb barely caress her slit, earning a low moan from her. "Do you suppose we've had enough foreplay?"

* * *

Sorry about the mess, the change just gave me trouble, so I changed it back to the way it was before again. Meh... Hope you put up with me.


End file.
